


Separar o bem do mal

by Nazasu_13



Series: Entre os capítulos [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, IN SPACE!, Rangers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: Plutariam está de volta.Os Rangers conseguirão derrotá-lo de vez?
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond, Astronema | Karone/Zhane, Cassie Chan/Phantom Ranger
Series: Entre os capítulos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737193
Kudos: 3





	1. Acorde!

**Author's Note:**

> Continuação de "A TROCA"  
> Espero que gostem

\- Ash ?  
Ela ficou em silêncio, correndo os olhos pela área médica, com a sensação que conhecia o lugar e estava apreciando vê-lo novamente.  
\- Ash, está tudo bem? - Cassie perguntou se aproximando da amiga.  
Ashley olhou para ela com estranheza  
\- Ash, seus cabelos...seus olhos...  
Ashley passou a mão no rosto de Cassie com um tom de ironia.  
\- Gostou deles, Ranger rosa?  
Cassie ficou confusa...essa não era sua amiga  
\- Quem é você? Por que está usando o corpo de Ashley? TJ indagou  
\- DECA o que está havendo? Andros perguntou.  
\- Vocês são realmente muito bobinhos, Rangers. Bem, eu queria possuir o corpo dela, mas não dessa maneira. Mas após a explosão, ela era o único corpo vivo mais próximo - disse dando uma gargalha - Talvez eu ainda brinque com esse corpo mais tarde antes de me livrar dele - Ele disse passando a mão nos lábios para provocar Andros.  
Andros foi para cima de Ashley, e lhe deu um soco. Ele cortou o rosto dela. \- Você sabia que a acertamos no mesmo local, Ranger vermelho? Mas meu soco certamente doeu mais - Ele disse ironizando \- Eu vou te matar ! - Andros foi pra cima de Ashley novamente, mas Carlos o conteve.  
\- Andros, ainda é o corpo de Ashley!  
\- Plutariam ! TJ acusou.  
Ashley se aproximou de TJ limpando o canto da boca - Uau...há vida inteligente na nave ! - Ela pegou TJ pelo pescoço  
\- Ashhh...você está me machucando...  
TJ estava sufocando e infelizmente foi obrigado a dar uma joelhada em Ashley que foi para trás  
\- Vocês não foram receptivos com a amiga de vocês. Vou levá-la para passear. Nós não acabamos aqui, Rangers. Vermelho, você vai se arrepender por ter machucado o meu rostinho favorito !  
Ashley sumiu.  
.  
.  
\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Tj estava massageando o pescoço - DECA, era Ashley ou não?  
'O corpo de Ashley está dominado pela energia de Plutariam. Sua consciência está adormecida'  
\- Quanto tempo ela suporta dessa forma?  
'Sinto muito Andros, mas não há relatos de reversão disponíveis'  
Andros deu um soco na parede. TJ pôs a mão no seu ombro para tentar acalmá-lo.  
\- Alpha, se Ashley é Plutariam, porque ele não foi destruído junto com os outros cavaleiros do mal?  
\- Eu suponho que ele não foi destruído por estar habitando o corpo de Ashley. A bondade do coração dela o salvou - Alpha disse triste.  
\- Então o suposto coma, era Ashley lutando pelo controle do seu corpo...  
\- Isso mesmo, Carlos. AYAYAYAAYA precisamos encontrar uma forma de trazer nossa Ashley de volta  
\- DECA, nos mantenha avisados de qualquer movimentação de Ashley. .  
.  
Ashley estava entrando em uma caverna. Rapidamente passou pelas pedras em uma espécie de acesso secreto.  
O local era grande, iluminado. Era um anexo terrestre da Fortaleza das Trevas. Ela gerou uma bola de energia e lançou no chão. Começaram a surgir Quantrons por toda parte. Em seguida, ela lançou outras duas bolas de energia maior e do chão surgiu Darkonda e Ecliptor.  
\- Ranger amarela ! - Gritou Ecliptor  
\- Não seja ingênuo, Ecliptor ! A Ranger a amarela não poderia nos trazer de volta a vida exceto que.... - Darkonda ficou em silêncio..em seguida, olhou para Ashley e completou:  
\- A não ser que ela não seja a Ashley e sim Espectro Negro.. - Falou se curvando. Ecliptor se curvou em seguida.  
Ashley sorriu. Darkonda estava quase certo.. na realidade, quem estava possuindo o corpo de Ashley era Plutariam, auxiliado pela energia que Espectro Negro deu a ele.

*Flashback*

\- Deseja me ver, Espectro Negro?  
\- Plutariam, não temos tempo.. o plano de ser concebido como ser humano não será mais necessário..você irá absorver minha energia e colocá-la em outro corpo.  
\- Como quiser, mestre.  
Espectro Negro começou a entrar no corpo de Plutariam.  
\- Eu sinto...um poder enorme! Plutariam olhava para as faíscas de energia surgindo em suas mãos quando viu a explosão do tubo de Zordon  
Ele correu e viu a Ranger Amarela seguindo para o planador. Ele se dissolveu em energia e entrou no corpo dela para impedir que ele fosse destruído pelo poder de Zordon.

* Fim do Flashback*

\- E então, General... Espectro Negro voltará?  
Ashley sorriu.  
\- Sua energia viverá comigo para sempre. Não precisamos de dois monarcas do mal.  
Precisamos de um exército mais forte que os Quantrons para derrotar esses Power rangers de uma vez por todas !  
Mas antes, preciso trazer meu corpo humano de volta.  
\- Como o senhor conseguirá fazer isso?  
\- É fácil.  
Ashley estalou os dedos e apareceu um corpo diante dela igual ao de Plutariam. Porém maior e mais forte. Ele ri consigo mesmo: 'Não custa nada um upgrade'  
A energia de Plutariam começou a sair do corpo de Ashley para seu novo corpo. A ranger caiu no chão desacordada.  
\- E quanto a ela, mestre?  
\- Coloquem-a na prisão. Tenho outros planos para ela agora.

.  
.  
\- Maldição ! Zordon se sacrificou em vão e agora não sabemos o que pode acontecer a Ashley!  
Esbravejou Carlos.  
\- É melhor avisarmos a Zhane  
\- Deixe Zhane fora disso, TJ..ele precisa proteger Karone que está grávida e KO-35 agora que a ameça voltou.  
\- Karone grávida ? Carlos respondeu espantado.  
Andros desconsiderou o comentário. Seu humor era dos piores.  
\- DECA tente localizar Ashley  
' iniciando '  
\- Alpha pesquise uma forma de reverter esse quadro da Ashley.  
\- Tudo bem, Andros. Iniciando..  
.  
.  
.  
Ashley acordou com uma dor muito grande na cabeça.  
Ela olhou com estranheza para o local que estava.  
\- O que é isso? Onde estou?  
Ela estava confusa tentando lembrar o que aconteceu..mas ela não conseguia lembrar de absolutamente nada.

\- Olá? Tem alguém aí ?  
Ela perguntou na porta da cela.  
Plutariam apareceu  
\- Olá Ranger Amarela  
\- Quem é você?  
Ela perguntou com espanto sem entender porque estava presa. Plutariam se aproximou dela e puxou seus cabelos.  
\- É outro de seus truques? Estou farto deles !  
Ele a jogou no chão.  
Ela se arrastou até o canto da parede com medo.  
\- Só me diga por favor o que estou fazendo aqui e quem eu sou..  
Ela disse surgindo lágrimas em seus olhos.  
\- Eu não consigo lembrar de nada, só de uma luz e barulho muito fortes. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça fazendo uma expressão de dor.  
Plutariam percebeu que ela poderia ter perdido a memória. Era o cenário perfeito: Ashley sem memória alguma. Ele poderia fazer o que quiser com ela. Inclusive transformá-la na próxima princesa do mal.  
\- Desculpe ter sido rude, minha querida.  
Achei que você ainda estivesse sobre o domínio dos Power Rangers.  
\- Quem são esses Power Rangers? Quem é você ? Quem sou eu?  
Ashley estava muito confusa. Plutariam estendeu a mão para ela

\- Venha, vou explicar tudo a você


	2. Cósmica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os Rangers serão páreo para sua nova inimiga ?

''Nenhum resultado"  
Andros estava transtornado.  
Estava tudo fora de controle. Zordon não existia mais, Ashley sumiu. E plutariam continuava vivo.

\- Vamos dar um jeito, Andros. Ashley é forte e extremamente inteligente.  
\- TJ, esse é o meu receio, que as qualidades da Ash caiam em mãos erradas. E Plutariam já a machucou muito, temo pelo que possa acontecer.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem, Andros. Vamos fazer o possível para trazer nossa amiga de volta.

'Mensagem de Ko-35'  
\- Exiba, Alpha.

\- Hey Andros, ficamos sabendo da Ashley. Eu sinto muito. Os Karovans já construíram várias barreiras e armamento. Teremos como nos defender de algum ataque. Karone e o bebê estão bem. É uma menina, seu nome é Star. E tenho certeza que quando ela vier ao universo, a titia Ash estará de volta.

'' fim da transmissão, Andros"  
Andros estava feliz por sua sobrinha. Ele precisava deixar o universo ajustado para a sua chegada.

Ashley apareceu na sala de Plutariam.  
Seus cabelos agora eram levemente claros e terminavam na sua cintura. A rua roupa era uma armadura de metal que apertava bem sua cintura e o restante da composição era negra. Com uma capa negra.  
Plutariam ficou sem palavras.  
" Ela está mais linda do que nunca" ele pensou.  
\- Melhor agora?  
\- Sim, mas preciso saber o que houve, quem sou..  
\- Bem - Plutariam passou a mão nos cabelos e começou:  
\- Seu nome é Cósmica. Você é minha noiva.  
Mas você embarcou em uma missão, para tentar proteger seu planeta Natal que se chamava Fortaleza das Trevas e então os Rangers explodiram tudo.  
\- O que??? Ashley pareceu ficar com raiva.  
E meus amigos? Pais?  
Plutariam foi para perto dela  
\- Sinto muito querida. Os Rangers a mataram.  
Ela chorou e Plutariam a abraçou com um sorriso no canto da boca. 

\- Cósmica, vamos destruir esses Rangers juntos.  
Ela enxugou as lágrimas e acenou com a cabeça.  
Plutariam a beijou.  
\- Você tem alguma foto do nosso passado?  
\- Infelizmente não, os Rangers destruíram tudo - ele fingiu tristeza  
\- Plutariam, quero lutar com esses Rangers ainda hoje.  
\- Venha, vamos para a sala de comandos.

\- General !  
Darkonda e Ecliptor ficaram em posição.  
\- Atenção todos! Nossa Coronel Cósmica voltou.  
Ela irá liderá-los contra os Rangers  
' Coronel Cósmica?' Darkonda sussurrou para Ecliptor que também ficou sem entender.  
\- Esses são Ecliptor e Darkonda. Serão seus auxiliares em batalhas e estratégias.  
Os quantrons são seus soldados.  
\- Bem vinda de volta, Coronel.  
\- Obrigada, Darkonda. Quero que vá comigo a sala para me fazer um resumo sobre os Rangers. Acho que bati forte a cabeça e estou sem lembrar bem das coisas.  
\- Perfeito. Vamos.  
Ashley seguiu Darkonda.

Darkonda abriu um arquivo na tela e mostrou a foto dos Rangers em formação.  
\- Essa é a rosa, seu nome é Cassie. O preto é Carlos, Azul se chama TJ, o vermelho vem do planeta Ko-35 e a amarela também é Karoviana, seu nome é Karone, ela é irmã de Andros, o ranger vermelho.  
Foram eles que explodiram seu planeta Natal, meu coronel.  
Os punhos de Ashley estava cerrado. Ela estava com muita raiva dos Rangers.  
\- Darkonda, quero a foto dos rostos deles.  
Darkonda exibiu os arquivos. Ashley teve uma sensação que já os conhecia de algum lugar.  
" Devo ter enfrentado esses Rangers várias vezes" ela pensou.

\- obrigada, Darkonda. É o suficiente.  
Onde fica o planeta base deles?  
\- Na terra, Coronel.  
\- Ótimo, irei dar as boas vindas.

.  
.  
.  
" Alerta de distúrbios na terra"  
Os Rangers se reuniram  
\- Já deve ser Plutariam. Vamos lá!  
Let's Rocket !  
Os Rangers partiram pra terra.

\- Olá, Rangers !  
\- Que desprazer, Darkonda! Onde está Ashley ?  
\- Bom eu não sei ... Mas estou só de passagem. Trouxe uma colega para cuidar de vocês hoje.  
Adeus Rangers !  
\- Espere!  
Darkonda se foi. Os rangers continuaram lutando contra os Quantrons até que uma explosão os atingiu levando os quatro ao chão 

Andros levantou  
\- Não pode ser  
Ashley estava caminhando em sua direção. Seus olhos já não eram mais azuis. Voltaram ao tom natural, mas não estavam doces como costumavam ser. Ao contrário, eles estavam demonstrando raiva. Seu cabelo era longo, claro, suas roupas pretas, apertadas e ela tinha uma armadura no peitoral e uma capa preta que voava com o vento. Ela apontou uma espada negra para o pescoço dele.

\- Ash, o que fizeram com você ?  
\- Quem é Ash, Ranger vermelho? Meu nome é Cósmica e estou viva graças ao resgate de Plutariam .  
Vocês destruíram o meu planeta Natal, e agora, eu destruirei vocês !  
Ela levantou a espada e atacou os Rangers um a um.  
Eles tentaram apenas se defender, eram incapazes de revidar os ataques violentos da colega.

\- Não! Plutariam está mentindo pra você. Você era uma de nós, Ash, a amarela! - chorou. Cassie.  
\- Mentira! A amarela é a irmã do ranger vermelho!  
Ela será destruída, mas logo depois de vocês!  
Ela atacou Cassie com um golpe levando a ex-amiga ao chão.  
TJ e Carlos correram para defender a amiga. Carlos golpeou Ashley, e a sua espada caiu longe.  
Ela entrou em luta braçal com Carlos. Ela estava mais forte e violenta.  
Ela jogou Carlos no chão. E ia aplicar um golpe final quando Andros a segurou por trás. 

\- Ash, ele está mentindo para você, tente se lembrar.  
\- Cale a boca seu maldito!  
Ela começou a lutar com Andros  
\- Eu não quero te machucar Ash  
\- Que pena! Eu quero te machucar e muito!  
Ela deu um chute no peitoral de Andros.  
E foi buscar sua espada.  
\- Atordoador Satélite ! Cassie a atacou.  
\- Machado lunar !  
Ashley caiu segurando o ombro.  
\- Parem! Vocês vão machucá- lá ! - Andros pediu ficando diante dela de braços abertos para os amigos pararem de atacar.  
Ashley levantou e atacou os Rangers novamente.  
TJ e Carlos tentaram segurar seus braços , mas sem sucesso, ela se soltou e os atacou mais uma vez.  
\- Não adianta conversar , Andros! Ela não vai parar de nos atacar! - Disse TJ.

\- Porque você não me ataca, vermelho? Não parecia tão covarde quando explodiu meu planeta e matou todas as pessoas que eu amava!  
Ashley foi para cima de Andros ele tentou se defender da espada dela com a sabre espiral. Se ele a atacasse de volta, ela os odiaria ainda mais.  
\- Vamos lá, vermelho! Me ataque!  
Ela provocou enquanto mediam forças com suas espadas.  
\- Ash, o que fizeram com você ? Eu jamais vou te atacar, eu prefiro morrer.  
\- Reaja, vermelho. Ou terei que explodir KO-35 para você lutar comigo ?  
\- Não!  
Andros a empurrou. Ashley embainhou a espada e sorriu.  
\- Ah, esse é o vermelho que conheço. Ela se levantou e começou a atacá-lo.

Ela lançou um golpe em direção aos Rangers que ficaram caídos. 

\- Volto em breve, Rangers. E dessa vez, só irei embora depois que vocês virarem poeira!  
Ashley sumiu.

Os Rangers ajudaram uns aos outros a se levantarem e voltaram para a Meganave.

\- DECA, que história é essa de Cósmica ?  
O Visor da Nave mostrou as imagens atuais de Ashley em luta. " Coronel Cósmica, segunda na linha de comando na antiga Fortaleza Negra"  
\- Alpha, sabe dizer se o chip que Plutariam implantou em Ashley está fazendo isso com ela ?  
\- Cassie, eu acho que Ashley está sem memória. E como Plutariam foi a primeira pessoa que ela encontrou, ele se aproveitou disso e inventou essas mentiras. Só isso justifica o teor da conversa que vocês tiveram lá embaixo.  
\- Faz sentido. Como ela não lembra de nada, Plutariam consegue manipular tudo com facilidade. Deve ter inventado mentiras que faz com que ela nos odeie - completou TJ.  
\- Precisamos avisar ao Zhane. Ashley acha que nós explodimos o planeta Natal dela e sabe que sou de KO-35. Ela pode tentar algo por lá.  
\- Vou abrir o sinal de comunicação, andros.  
.  
.  
Ashley estava em seu quarto confusa lembrando da batalha com os Rangers  
" Não a machuquem"  
" Ele está mentindo pra você"  
A cabeça de Ashley doeu. Plutariam entrou no quarto e foi ao encontro de Ashley.  
\- oi  
Ele começou a massagear os ombros dela.  
\- Em que está pensando minha querida?  
\- Na batalha de mais cedo  
\- Como foi reencontrá-los?  
\- Esquisito. Eles não queriam me atacar.  
\- Eles sempre fazem isso, até que não conseguem te arrastar para o lado deles e aí eles começam os ataques.  
\- Tem razão. Não pode existir bondade neles.  
Plutariam a virou para ele e começou a beijá-la. Ashley devolveu o beijo, colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Plutariam. Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto puxava o camisola de Ashley.  
\- Uma pena eu não lembrar de nossa história..  
\- Depois... eu...conto.. - Ele disse alternando entre beijos e palavras.  
\- Você é tudo que me resta, Plutariam.  
\- Eu jamais vou te deixar ir, minha querida.  
Ashley deu um longo beijo nele. Ele tirou sua camisa e a prendeu em seus braços. As carícias dele estavam cada vez mais urgentes. A cabeça de Ashley começou a doer.  
Ela empurrou Plutariam  
\- Minha cabeça. Preciso de um remédio  
Plutariam vestiu a camisa e saiu do quarto, voltou minutos depois com uma pílula para Ashley.  
Ela tomou e logo depois caiu em um sono profundo.

" Ah que ótimo, agora tenho uma noiva que tem enxaqueca." Resmungou Plutariam ajeitando o travesseiro para dormir

.  
.  
[NO MEGASHIP]  
Andros estava lembrando da luta de mais cedo. O olhar raivoso de Ashley para ele.  
O quanto ela estava mais linda e mortal.  
"Precisamos de você, Ash. Eu preciso de você" ele pensou.  
\- Andros, quer continuar procurando o rastreio?  
\- Sim DECA, não pretendo desistir.  
Cassie estava passando pela ponte de comando e viu Andros acordado.  
\- Hey, se você estiver com sono, pode ter problemas na batalha.  
\- Eu não consigo dormir, Cass. Os últimos acontecimentos não saem da minha cabeça.  
Ela fez uma cara triste. Ela entendia seu líder.  
Ashley era a alegria deles. A animação, a pessoa nunca deixava ninguém desistir e de repente tudo se foi com ela.

\- Andros, precisamos ser fortes para enfrentar tudo isso. Quando Ash recobrar a memória, ela voltará para nós.

Cassie desejou boa noite e saiu.  
Andros continuou rastreando algum sinal de Ashley.

[COMANDO NEGRO]

Ashley não conseguia dormir.  
A luta não saia da sua cabeça.  
A terra. Aquele planeta não era estranho.  
"Essa tal Alameda dos anjos"...  
Ela pressionou as têmporas como se estivesse forçando sua mente a lembrar de algo. Em seguida, se levantou e viu que Plutariam ainda dormia profundamente. Ela saiu.

Ashley chegou na Alameda dos anjos.  
Devido o horário, estava tudo calmo e silencioso. Ela começou a caminhar e analisar o local.  
Ela olhava para os prédios como se existisse alguma conexão dela com o local. "Mas porque Plutariam nunca a explica nada?"  
Ela estava confusa.  
Ela continuou caminhando até chegar a um parque, em céu aberto. A noite estava estrelada, e refletia no lago a sua frente. Ela sentou em um banco.  
"Os Rangers são maus, mas o planeta deles é tão bonito"

\- Os Rangers defendem esse planeta  
Ela ouviu uma voz atrás dela.  
\- Quem é você ?  
O homem atrás dela usava uma capa vermelho escura longa e um capuz que deixa amostra apenas seus lábios.  
\- Eu sou um amigo..  
\- Você sabe quem são os Rangers ?  
\- Sim, eles são guerreiros do bem que lutam para defender a terra e o universo das maldades de espectro Negro e Plutariam  
\- Plutariam ????  
Ashley ficou em pé.  
\- Sim, ele é o general do mal da Fortaleza das Trevas.  
\- Você não sabe o que está falando. Fortaleza das Trevas é meu planeta Natal !  
\- Fortaleza das Trevas não é um planeta...sugiro que pesquise..  
Não te causa estranheza você ser uma boa pessoa e ter nascido em um planeta que tem TREVAS no nome?  
Ashley colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo dor.  
\- Eu não sei, meu planeta foi destruído

Ashley se sentiu confusa.. as palavras desse desconhecido a deixaram confusas.

Ela se afastou e sumiu.  
Andros tirou o capuz, sentou no banco e suspirou.  
"Ela não reconhece nossos rostos então"  
Ele decidiu voltar para a nave. 

[COMANDO NEGRO]

Ashley chegou muito confusa, lembrando das palavras dos homem misterioso.  
Ela foi para o quarto e ficou olhando para Plutariam.  
Ele era realmente seu noivo ? 

**FLASHBACK**

Ashley deu um beijo doce em Plutariam  
\- Se sou sua noiva, onde está meu anel?  
\- Ele deve ter se perdido na explosão  
Ashley ficou desapontada.  
\- eu só tenho esse colar.  
Ela puxou o colar de prata com uma pedra amarela  
\- Você quem me deu?  
\- Não, foi sua mãe.  
Ela baixou a cabeça ...  
-Guardarei com a minha vida então 

*** FIM DO FLASHBACK***

[Na manhã seguinte]

\- Está melhor querida?  
\- Sim, bem melhor  
Ele a beijou.  
\- Pode me contar como nos conhecemos?  
\- Depois, tenho que finalizar uma coisa  
Ele saiu.  
Ashley levantou e foi para o centro de comando.  
\- Bom dia , Coronel Cósmica! Tenho uma novidade  
Disse Darkonda empolgado.  
\- O que seria?  
\- Criamos guerreiros para lhe auxiliar na luta contra os Rangers.  
\- Quem são ? De onde vieram?  
\- Eles são os Psycho Rangers.  
Os guerreiros chegaram e se apresentaram para ela.  
Cada um, tinha uma cor: Azul, Rosa, Preto, Vermelho.  
\- Semelhante as cores dos Rangers .....  
\- E o amarelo, Darkonda?  
\- É a cor da sua armadura, Coronel.  
Darkonda entregou.  
\- Qual o nível de inteligência deles ? São estilo Quantrons ou você e Ecliptor ?  
\- Eles são extremamente inteligentes.  
\- Ótimo. Vamos atacar em breve.


	3. Psycho Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangers agora tem uma nova ameaça: Os psyco Rangers liderados por Ashley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem!!  
> Ashley vai começar a entrar em conflito.

\- Então ela não conhece nossos rostos?  
\- Há uma possibilidade de quando ela veja, ela lembre de algo. - sugeriu Cassie.  
\- Ela parecia bastante confusa quando conversei com ela.  
\- Onde você conversou com ela ? \- Ela estava no Parque na Alameda dos Anjos. Estava confusa em relação a sua memória. \- Então quando ela nos atacar, vamos tirar o capacete e aguardar a reação dela.  
\- Isso pode ser perigoso, não significa que ela vai nos poupar de algo. Desativar o poder é muito arriscado. - Andros suspirou.. 

" Ashley está atacando a terra"  
Isso soou esquisito nos ouvidos dos Rangers que correram para o tubo de transporte 

Quando os Rangers chegaram, encontraram cinco Rangers semelhantes, mas com armaduras mais volumosas.

\- Olá Rangers! Ashley disse tirando o capacete.  
Dessa vez eu trouxe meus amiguinhos também 

\- Quem são esses, Ashley ?  
\- Em breve, saberão! Ashley pôs o capacete de volta e correu para atacar os Rangers 

Os Psycho era bem mais fortes que os Rangers  
Ashley lutava contra Andros  
Ele ficava sempre na defensiva com os golpes dela  
\- Me ataque, Vermelho!  
Ela implorava  
\- Eu seria incapaz de tocar em um fio de cabelo seu, Ash.  
Ela se irritou e lançou um golpe mortal em Andros.  
Ele caiu e seu poder de morfagem sumiu  
Ele ficou olhando para Andros machucado tentando se levantar. Ela o puxou pela roupa e o encarou.  
Ela começou a ficar confusa  
E começaram a surgir lembranças em sua mente 

** FLASHBACK**

Ashley acordando e procurando alguém na cama  
Ela encontra uma rosa com um bilhete  
'Vou te amar até o fim do universo'  
Ela sorrindo

*** FIM DO FLASHBACK***

*** FLASHBACK***

Ah amigos, obrigada pela festa de aniversário!  
Cassie, TJ e Carlos sorrindo pra ela.  
Ela leva um pedaço de bolo para Andros que a entrega um presente  
Eles se abraçam 

*** FIM DO FLASHBACK***

*** FLASHBACK***

Ashley beijando Andros no Observatório  
Ele puxando sua blusa e mordendo seu pescoço.  
Suas mãos nos ombros dele, passendo em seu peitoral. A respiração ofegante deles

*** FIM DO FLASHBACK***

Ashley largou Andros e colocou as mãos nas têmporas. Sua cabeça estava doendo. Quem eram aqueles com os Ranger vermelho? Por qual motivo o Ranger Vermelho a deixava tão nervosa? Ela beijando o Ranger vermelho? 

Por qual motivo ela não lembrava do seu noivo Plutariam??

Ashley se afastou do Andros e correu.

\- Ash!!!  
Andros tentou impedi-la.  
Ele não teve muito tempo para ir atrás dela, pois os Psycho Rangers continuavam a atacar  
.  
.  
Ashley invadiu a sala de Plutariam  
\- Eu quero me conte agora como nos conhecemos!  
\- O que houve?  
\- Chega ! Não aguento mais não lembrar de nada. Eu quero saber como nos conhecemos  
\- Nos conhecemos no ensino médio  
\- E ?  
\- E? Você não quer mesmo que eu explique todos os detalhes dos nossos 03 anos juntos.  
Ele se aproximou de Ashley, afastando seus cabelos e beijando seu pescoço.  
\- Se quiser, posso te fazer lembrar como foi nossa primeira vez.  
\- Você não consegue não pensar em outra coisa? - Ela empurrou Plutariam e saiu.  
\- Garota chata.  
Ele suspirou, ele sabia que estava recobrando a memória, ou pelo menos tentado. Mas enquanto estiver com o morpher Psycho, os poderes do mal ainda estariam influenciando as atitudes dela e diminuindo a eficiência do Morpher Ranger. Ele riu, pois Ashley estava caminhando automaticamente para se tornar uma psycho Ranger de vez..

[ALAMEDA DOS ANJOS]

Os Rangers estavam quase sendo rendidos quando Ashley reapareceu.  
Os Psycho rangers estavam tirando uma vantagem dos rangers que estavam indo ao chão facilmente. O Psycho Vermelho atacou Andros e ele caiu sentindo muita dor. Ashley sentiu certa agonia ao ver os outros rangers caindo no chão um a um.  
\- Chega ! Ela ordenou.  
Os psycho olharam para ela confusos.  
\- O que houve Coronel? - O Psycho Azul perguntou  
\- Logo agora que estou quase derrotando a Rosa? A Pynk retrucou.  
\- Não discuta minhas ordens, Rosa! - Ela rosnou.  
\- Só devemos lealdade a Plutariam! Você é uma Psycho como nós!  
Ashley se aproximou da Psycho Rosa \- Errou. Além de Psycho Amarela, eu sou sua Coronel Ela retirou sua espada e golpeou a Psycho Pink. Sua cabeça rolou para os pés dos Rangers. Ela olhou para os Psychos restantes.  
\- Eu mandei sair agora !  
Eles obedeceram. \- Isso não vai ficar assim! - Ameaçou o Psycho Vermelho.  
Os rangers olharam atônitos para Ashley. \- Ash?  
Ela limpou o sangue da espada na barra da calça, e a colocou de volta nas costas. Ela se virou e encarou os rangers por um momento e se aproximou pegando a cabeça no chão. \- Essa cabeça deveria ser a sua, Vermelho. Não pense que terão essa colher chá mais uma vez. Esqueçam essa conversa de Ashley. Nós vamos acertar as contas.  
Ela jogou a cabeça na direção dos Rangers, se afastou e sumiu.  
\- Ela virou um monstro, não há mais bondade nela ! - Carlos disse assustado  
\- Ela está sem memória afetiva alguma Carlos. Plutariam inventou muitas mentiras. Ela nos odeia agora - Cassie falou com tristeza.  
\- Por qual motivo ela eliminou a Psycho Rosa? Eles estavam vencendo a batalha e ela interrompeu  
\- Ela está em conflito, TJ - Andros disse olhando para o cenário da luta.  


Os Rangers voltaram pra nave. Felizmente, eles não tiveram nenhum dano grave.

Mais tarde, Andros estava deitado pensando nos Psycho Rangers.  
Eles eram fortes e os derrubaram com a maior facilidade. Ele nunca viu Ashley com tanta raiva. Mas ele sentia que no fundo, algo estava balançando as memórias dela.  
'Andros, Ashley está no parque da Alameda dos Anjos'  
\- Obrigada, DECA. Andros correu. 

Ashley estava no mesmo banco de frente para o lago na esperança que o amigo misterioso aparecesse para que eles conversassem mais.  
As respostas de Plutariam eram tão vagas.  
Ela não sabia mais em quem confiar. E depois de ter arrancado a cabeça da Psycho rosa sua conduta seria questionada por ele assim que ela voltasse para o comando. Ela suspirou. Por um segundo, ela olhou para o céu. Ele estava estrelado.  
\- Aqui é tão bonito! Esse lugar me prende de alguma forma! - Ela apertou os olhos, como se estivesse tentando lembrar de algo  
\- Se aparecer uma estrela cadente, você precisa fazer um pedido.  
Ela observou uma figura misteriosa se aproximar e sentar ao lado dela no banco do parque.  
\- Eu só queria a minha memória de volta, amigo misterioso.Toda vez que vejo os Rangers, minha cabeça dói. É como se eles fossem meu ponto fraco.  
Ela disse confusa.  
\- Talvez eles sejam sua fortaleza e não ao contrário.  
\- O que você quer dizer ?  
\- Você precisa procurar provas reais da sua existência. Se os rangers quisessem te machucar, eles já teriam feito. Como você também. \- Eu matei uma pessoa hoje, me senti tão brutal. Mas um instinto de proteção me atingiu forte demais.  
Ela parou de falar e contemplou o local  
\- O planeta que você mora agora, tem lugares assim?  
\- Não. Eu moro em uma nave. Não temos seres humanos lá. Plutariam disse que os Rangers destruíram tudo.  
\- Como pessoas más podem ter o planeta tão bonito e pessoas vivendo em paz ?  
Ashley suspirou. Realmente, não fazia o menor sentido. \- Eu não sei... Eu estou confusa ...acho que Plutariam mente pra mim. Ele sempre evita explicar minhas origens e insiste que eu lute o tempo todo contra os Rangers.. mas não tenho conseguido ultimamente, principalmente contra o ...

Ashley olhou para o lado, o amigo misterioso havia desaparecido. Ela ia revelar o quanto o ranger vermelho mexia com ela, mas resolver guardar as memórias confusas para si. Ela suspirou e voltou a contemplar as estrelas.  


\- Ashley?  
Ela olhou para trás. Era o ranger vermelho  
Ela saltou assustada para atrás do banco e procurou uma forma de se defender sem ter que usar sua espada.  
"Droga" ela pensou quando percebeu que estava sem nada.  
\- Calma...eu não quero te machucar, nunca quis.- Ele disse mostrando as mãos vazias  
\- Então porque você destruiu meu planeta e Matou meus pais e amigos?  
\- Nos não fizemos isso! - Andros a confrontou.  
Você é Ashley Hammond da Terra, a Ranger espacial amarela, que saiu da nossa nave para destruir o espectro Negro e Plutariam que estavam ameaçando a terra com meteoros. Você atendeu ao pedido de Zordon e o sacrificou. A terra ficou em paz, mas você sofreu um acidente e acabou ficando sem memória, e Plutariam se aproveitou disso para te jogar contra nós.  


Ashley ficou atordoada com as informações. Por qual motivo ela sentia que podia confiar em Andros?  
\- Eu aposto que você tem um colar de prata em seu pescoço.

Ela tocou imediatamente no pescoço  
\- Esse colar é uma pedra rara de KO-35, o meu planeta Natal. Ele sim foi destruído pelas forças dos espectro Negro. Eu te dei esse colar de presente de aniversário. Comemoramos nesse parque.

A cabeça de Ashley doeu  
Ela lembrou da cena de mais cedo durante a luta, de Andros entregando um presente a ela, ela com os outros rangers no parque olhando presentes e comendo bolo, ela em um momento tórrido com Andros.

\- Não, não ... - Ela colocou a mão na cabeça - Você está tentando me confundir!  
Ela empurrou Andros, que segurou seus pulsos com firmeza e a encarou

\- Seu planeta é esse, Ash. Seus pais estão vivos e a salvo. Darkonda sequestrou minha irmã, Karone e a transformou em princesa do Mal, como conseguimos resgatá-la, ele tentou que você ficasse no lugar dela.  
Eles ficaram cara a cara. Ashley olhava para os olhos de Andros e sentia que aquelas lembranças não eram sem fundamento. Andros se aproximou dela com cautela, até que estivessem com os rostos quase colados. Ela ia falar algo, mas Andros a interrompeu com um beijo. Ashley ficou atônita, mas se deixou levar. Era uma sensação tão familiar. Aquele beijo, aquele toque... Ela passou os braços nos ombros de Andros, diminuindo a distância entre eles, foi um beijo intenso e longo. Eles pararam o beijo por um segundo tentando recobrar o ar e recomeçaram em seguida..  
''Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Eu tenho um noivo..ele é meu inimigo!'  
Ashley empurrou Andros.

\- Eu..eu...eu não sei o que pensar ! Vai embora daqui!  
\- Eu tenho como te provar que falo a verdade, Ash.  
\- Não! Somos inimigos, sei lá por qual motivo fizemos isso, não impedirá de te atacar na próxima oportunidade!  
\- Me dê uma chance! Só uma !  
Andros estendeu a mão para Ashley. Inicialmente ela hesitou..se estivesse errada, ela estaria se entregando de bandeja ao inimigo. Mas sua sede por respostas era maior. Ela segurou a mão dele eles viraram uma luz vermelha.

Os Rangers estavam na ponte

\- Andros , onde esteve? Estávamos preocupados! DECA disse que Ashley está na terra  
Ele entrou na ponte, e Ashley entrou logo atrás dele

\- Ashley?? Os Rangers exclamaram felizes.  
Ela olhou confusa para Andros.  
\- Ela está confusa. Vamos provar a ela que Plutariam é um mentiroso. 

\- DECA, mostre o histórico de Ashley Hammond da Terra.  
"Na tela"

O vídeo central da ponte de comando começou a exibir vídeos da Ashley.  
Ela como líder de torcida, estudando com Cassie, lutando com Carlos. Jogando basquete, fazendo compras, ensinando Andros a comer comida japonesa, abraçando a sua avó, jogando sinuca com Andros, comendo no Ponto do surf com seus amigos, escolhendo o vestido para sua formatura,  
Ela morfando, e lutando contra Plutariam  
O vídeo dela explicando da placa de memória e o seu sacrifício ao ir a Fortaleza das Trevas..

\- Oh meu Deus ...  
Lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Ashley a cada vídeo exibido...

\- Eu...eu.. como eu pude fazer isso com vocês? Vocês são meus amigos!  
Ashley estava totalmente inconformada. Cassie passou mão nos ombros da amiga, tentando consolá-la.

De repente, um onda de informações invadiram sua mente e ela gritou de dor e desmaiou.

\- Ash!!  
Andros a segurou.  
\- Vamos levá-la para a área médica.

Cassie estava passando o Scanner em Ashley quando ela acordou e levantou de uma vez:  
\- Naooooooo !  
\- Ash, Calma!  
Cassie, Carlos e Alpha tentaram acalmá-la.  
\- Pessoal, eu me lembro de tudo agora - Ela disse em lágrimas. - Me perdoem, por favor! 

Os Rangers a abraçaram.  
\- Ash, que bom que você está de volta!!!  
\- AYAYAYAYYAAAY Ash você nos deu um susto.  
\- Tome, esse remédio vai ajudar nas suas dores de cabeça - TJ entregou uma pílula.  
\- Vamos tirar esses chips antes que eles causem mais danos. - Disse Cassie.

Eles retiraram os dois chips restantes. Ashley fez uma pequena expressão de dor, enquanto Cassie preparava o curativo.  


\- Pessoal, que saudade de vocês  
Ela abraçou os amigos.  
\- Vem, vamos tirar essa roupa horrorosa!  
Cassie disse aos risos.

Ashley usava um macacão preto colado com decote em V profundo, acabando próximo ao umbigo com os cabelos soltos.  
\- Vamos sim, Cass - Ela se olhou por um momento - Eu era uma guerreira ou uma Stripper?! - ela disse brincando. Os outros Rangers riram.

\- Eu gosto! Se quiser adotar como traje oficial.. - Andros disse brincando  
Ela fez careta para Andros. Os outros rangers começaram a rir e Ashley saiu com Cassie .  
.  
.

\- Ashley abriu a porta do quarto, já estava usando seu traje espacial novamente. Seus cabelos ainda estavam compridos e mais claros, ela os deixou soltos.  
\- Bem melhor assim!  
Cassie entregou o morpher dela e abraçou a amiga.  
\- É bom ter você de volta ! Você está linda, Ash !  
\- É bom estar de volta, Cass! Obrigada, Boa noite.  
Ela agradeceu aos céus por se reconhecer novamente. E ter suas memórias a salvo.  
" Plutariam seu maldito..."  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.  
\- Oi Cassie esqueceu algo?  
Quando ela terminou de abrir a porta, viu que era Andros.  
\- Oi, Ash!  
\- Oi ...- Ela disse um pouco envergonhada  
Ele a abraçou.  
\- Estou tão feliz por te ter de volta !  
\- Eu falhei, Andros. Matei Zordon, mas Plutariam ainda vive. Foi tudo em vão.  
\- Não foi sua culpa. Alpha rastreou uma nova fonte de poder que Zordon deixou caso acontecesse algo com ele. Iremos destruí-lo.

Ela o abraçou com o força. Era tudo o que precisava naquele momento. Eles ficaram abraçados em silêncio por um momento. Ashley se sentia tão segura com ele.

Andros foi aproximando devagar seu rosto do de Ashley.  
Ele deu um delicado beijo em seu lábio. Ashley ficou imóvel e olhando para ele com estranheza.  
\- E..AAA.. - Ele gaguejou - Desculpe, Ash. Acho que você não recobrou sua memória totalmente.  
Ela continuou encarando ele.. \- O que te fez pensar que você teria o direito de fazer aquilo no parque, Andros?  
Ele ficou corado.  
\- Bem, Desculpe por isso, boa noite Ash, eu acho que ..e...e..  
Ashley começou a rir. Ele percebeu que ela estava brincando com ele e decidiu se vingar fazendo cócegas.  
Eles dois caíram na risada  
\- Andros para por favor - Ela implorava enquanto não parava de rir.  
\- Não serei piedoso!  
Ela deitou na cama e ele deitou ao lado dela ainda fazendo cócegas.  
\- Não vou te perdoar por isso! - Ele falou fingindo malvadeza; Ashley já estava vermelha de tanto rir e implorar que ele parasse. Andros parou as cócegas e a observou recuperar o fôlego se tanto rir.  
\- O que você tá olhando, Andros ?  
\- Eu tô olhando para a mulher mais linda que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu senti muita saudade, Ash. Ela foi pra perto dele e o beijou.  
\- Ainda dá tempo de agradecer a rosa vermelha?  
Ele sorriu e a beijou de volta.

\- Estou com saudades - Ela disse enquanto o beijava e Andros ia para cima dela intensificando o beijo.  
\- Temos todo o tempo do universo para matar essa saudade, começando por ...agora - Ele sorrindo enquanto puxava Ashley para mais perto  
A aparência de Ashley já não era mais colegial, com seus cabelos longos, loiros ela ganhou um ar mais maduro e sedutor. Andros já não conseguia mais disfarçar a atração que sentia por ela.  
Ele a beijou com intensidade e paixão. Ela o sentiu mais ansioso, excitado ''fazem algumas semanas desde a última vez, afinal'' ela pensou. Então, achou normal o namorado querer ir mais rápido que o costume. Ele tirou a jaqueta dele e em seguida ajudou Ashley a tirar a dela. Ela puxou a blusa vermelha de Andros e ele trouxe Ashley para perto. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo de Ashley, coxas, bunda, suas mãos já estavam na blusa amarela de Ashley, preparando para tirá-la.  
'Foram detectados distúrbios na terra'  
\- Sério isso? - Andros riu enquanto encostava o rosto do de Ashley.  
\- Vamos, bobo ! Disse Ashley rindo enquanto Andros pegava sua blusa vermelha  
Eles colocaram suas jaquetas espaciais e quando estavam saindo, Andros a agarrou novamente dando um beijo rápido no corredor.  
\- Terminamos essa conversa mais tarde!  
\- Andros !!! - Ela riu dando um tapinha no ombro dele e correram para encontrar os outros rangers.

[NA TERRA]

\- Você não cansa de incomodar, Darkonda?  
\- Entregue a nossa Coronel e por enquanto, os deixaremos em paz  
Ashley apareceu e já lançou um golpe em Darkonda  
\- É ruim que eu volto, hein?  
\- Amarela!  
\- Azul  
\- Rosa  
\- Preto  
\- Vermelho  
Todos - Power Rangers !

\- Você vai se arrepender amargamente disso Darkonda! - TJ correu  
Os rangers começaram a lutar contra Darkonda, Quantrons chegaram  
A batalha já durava um tempo, os rangers começaram a se sentir cansados.  
Quando Plutariam chegou a terra e atacou Ashley

\- Então a chatinha amarela recobrou a memória?  
\- Sim! A vontade de te matar voltou com força total !  
Ashley começou a atacar Plutariam enquanto Andros cuidava de Darkonda e os demais rangers dos Quantrons  
\- Bom! Estou vendo que está usando as habilidades que te ensinei!  
ele dizia enquanto desviava dos golpes de Ashley  
\- Pena que você faltou as lições seguintes !  
Ele deu um duro golpe em Ashley que caiu machucada no chão  
\- Vamos lá, Amarela, você parecia bem mais durona nos treinos  
Ashley levantou devagar e quando se reergueu, levou outro golpe. Ela se sentia com pouca energia, após ter morfado. \- Levante-se ! - Ele exigiu  
Ela levantou mais uma vez e o atacou. Ele desviou o golpe e acertou o peitoral de Ashley. Ela caiu sem forças. Plutariam caminhou em direção a ela com uma espada na mão. \- Você arrancou a cabeça da Psycho Rosa, nada mais justo que eu arranque a sua agora. Um golpe atingiu Plutariam, ele ficou procurando de onde veio o golpe  
\- Ranger Prata !  
\- Sentiu saudades, Plutariam?  
Zhane ajudou Ashley a se levantar e eles começaram a lutar juntos contra Plutariam.

\- Plutariam sentiu o ombro machucado! Vamos, Darkonda! Tenho outros planos!  
Eles desapareceram

[MEGASHIP]

\- Ash , adorei o novo visual! Que bom que está de volta !!  
Zhane a abraçou  
\- É bom estar de volta, Zhane! E onde está Karone?  
\- Andros não te contou?  
Ele perguntou olhando para Andros que deu uma reposta negativa  
\- Ela está grávida!  
Ashley fez uma cara de espanto feliz e pulou para abraçar Zhane.  
\- Que felicidade, Zhane! Parabéns ! Perdi muita coisa por aqui! - Ela afirmou com um tom triste  
\- Ela está escondida com os rebeldes, é mais seguro para ela e o bebê  
Ashley assentiu concordando  
\- E esses Psycho? De onde surgiram Ashley?  
\- Plutariam os projetaram com as forças do Espectro Negro. Eles são um equipe como nós, mas com uma força absurda. Eles são humanos, mas podem aguentar uma luta por horas. Eu mesma treinava com o vermelho e cheguei a deslocar um braço.  
\- Eles não tem nenhum ponto fraco, Ash? Perguntou Carlos.  
\- Uma vez, acertei a Pink no olhos, ela caiu...mas se ergueu em seguida.  
\- Pode ser um ponto fraco - Andros disse  
\- Isso é importante, mas temos que buscar uma estratégia - TJ completou olhando para Ashley - Pelo menos, a malvada Cósmica arrancou a cabeça de um. Tem 03 deles ainda.  
Ashley se sentiu desconfortável com o comentário, mas falou calmamente \- A vida dos meus amigos acima de qualquer outra vida, TJ. Essa é minha nova lei.  
\- Vamos dar um jeito de vencer Plutariam! - Disse Zhane para quebrar o clima tenso.  
\- E dessa vez, sem espionagens, senhora Ashley - Alpha disse  
Ashley revirou os olhos  
\- Só tentei ajudar, pessoal.  
\- A gente quase te perdeu, Ash. Não vamos correr o risco outra vez - Disse Zhane colocando a mão no ombro dela.  
\- Eu só acho que a Ashley que vocês conheciam não existe mais.  
Ela saiu da ponte.  
\- Ela passou por muita coisa galera, não acho que esse tipo de julgamento vá contribuir com alguma coisa - Cassie disse  
\- Eu também acho. Tudo que ela fez foi pensando em nós, TJ. Para nos ajudar. Somos uma equipe. - Carlos completou  
\- DECA, alguma atividade na terra?  
'Tudo tranquilo, TJ'  
\- Vamos descansar, precisamos estar com força total contra os Psycho restantes.

Ashley estava fazendo uma longa trança para ir dormir. Andros ia dormir no quarto com Zhane para se atualizar sobre KO-35 e talvez pensarem em algum plano.  
Ela suspirou.  
Estava cansada dessas batalhas, de morar eternamente em uma nave sem saber qual seria seu último dia de vida. Ela só queria seguir seus estudos, ter uma vida a dois com Andros e ver seus amigos. ''Como uma jovem normal'' ela pensou.

Ela ficou muito decepcionada ao perceber que perdeu sua festa de formatura. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto.  
''É o preço de ser uma ranger''


	4. Esperança

Os pensamentos de Ashley foram interrompidos por batidas na porta  
\- Oi Cass !  
\- Que tal noite das meninas? Trouxe brigadeiro !!!  
Ashley sorriu e abraçou a amiga. Elas tinham muito a conversar.

\- Então, o que não te contei Cass?  
\- Bem - Ela fez uma pausa para comer brigadeiro - A última vez que conversei com a minha melhor amiga, ela ainda não tinha transado com o namorado.  
Ashley riu  
\- Sim, você está desatualizada!  
Cassie riu e fez cara de sarcasmo  
\- Os acontecimentos após essa noite foram tão rápidos, que sequer tive tempo de responder o recado que Andros deixou após essa noite. Respondi ontem- ela riu  
\- Me conta, tudo !!! - Cassie disse empolgada.  
\- Aiii Cass, foi tudo tão lindo - Cassie observava a cara de boba da amiga  
\- E..???  
Ashley riu  
\- O resto você sabe como funciona - Ashley fez beicinho  
Cassie riu  
\- E então, tem alguma diferença....??? Ou ele é como um homem normal?  
\- Cassie !!!  
Ashley começou a rir sem graça.  
\- Qual é Ashley! Ele move objetos com os dedos, tem o cabelo de duas cores.. quem pode garantir que não exista outras diferenças? - Ela falou rindo  
\- Não tem diferença nenhuma, Cass. São anatomicamente normais. - Ela disse rindo - Eu adorei, ele foi tão carinhoso, compreensivo e atencioso!! Mas ultimamente, eu o sinto mais apressado, instintivo.  
Cassie caiu na gargalhada  
\- Todos eles são, Ash ! Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez de vocês ?  
As amigas riram e continuaram comendo brigadeiro.  
\- Pois é, tem um tempo. Fiquei com medo de me sentir machucada novamente..  
\- Que bom que você conseguiu transpor essa barreira, Ash. Você gostou de fazer sexo de verdade?  
\- Eu gostei da sensação, Cass! No ínicio senti um pouco de medo, mas ele fez fluir tão naturalmente. Pretendo repetir mais vezes...e sinto que ele está ansioso por isso também, mas desde que retornei, tudo está tão confuso, que não surgiu uma oportunidade...  
\- Então, você precisa tomar outro remédio antes que aconteça novamente e o bebê de Karone tenha um priminho para brincar !  
\- Tem razão, e se não fosse o ataque de Darkonda, teria acontecido outra vez  
\- Então, provavelmente em breve, você não escapa! Seu namorado deve estar doido para matar a saudade - Cassie riu  
\- Tem razão, Cass. Eu também estou, mas me pergunto o que ele vai fazer quando isso tudo acabar  
\- Como assim?  
\- Bem, não poderemos viver eternamente aqui. Andros terá seu Planeta Natal para retornar e eu a Terra. Se a gente quiser ficar juntos, um terá que ceder.  
\- E se ele não ceder, Ash? Você cederia?  
\- Eu não sei, Cass. Se ele pedisse, talvez pudesse pensar. Mas nós começamos a tão pouco tempo, que o mais provável seja que cada um siga seu destino.  
Ashley suspirou.  
\- Hey, não pense assim. Andros parece gostar tanto de você.  
\- Não sei, Cass. As tradições devem ser diferentes. Lá eles não comemoram nem aniversário. Eu gosto dele com uma intensidade que não sei explicar. Parece que namoramos há anos. Mas não sei o que ele se sente em relação a isso.  
Disse pensativa. O comunicador dela tocou  
\- Oi ! \- Ash?   
Cassie, fez sinal que ia sair para ela conversar a vontade. Ela levou a panela de brigadeiro  
\- Oi, Andros  
\- Está ocupada? Só queria desejar boa noite  
Ashley riu. Ela sabe onde eles sempre paravam quando Andros ia desejar boa noite pessoalmente  
\- Não sei...Cassie veio dormir comigo hoje.  
\- Eu a encontrei saindo do seu quarto e ela disse que ia dormir no quarto dela  
'Cretina!' Ashley riu e pensou  
\- Tá bem então  
\- Vou checar o sistema com Alpha e passo ai. Cassie entrou no quarto  
\- Eu só vim aplicar sua injeção.  
\- Eu tô sabendo, sua danadinha. Você está armando com Andros  
\- Eu não vou atrapalhar os pombinhos de matarem a saudade, né?  
Ela disse enquanto aplicava a injeção.  
\- Prontinho, Ash. Boa noite...quer dizer...divirta-se - Ela deu uma risada e se dirigiu a porta do quarto.  
\- Cass  
\- Oi  
\- Eu te amo, amiga!  
Cassie mandou um beijo no ar e saiu.

Ela definitivamente a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. Principalmente agora, tendo que dividir a atenção com o exigente Ranger Vermelho.  
Andros ficava perto o tempo inteiro. ''Acho que ele tenta compensar a distância do início'' ela pensou. Era bom ter alguém para cuidar e ser cuidado, mesmo que esse alguém seja de outro mundo e seja um ranger da sua equipe.  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Andros chegou  
\- Hey.. - Ele deu um beijo nela - Tudo bem? Você parecia distante  
\- Digerindo tudo que aconteceu, Andros. Foi muita informação ultimamente.  
\- Eu entendo. Você prefere ficar só?  
\- Não, está tudo bem. Gosto da sua companhia.

Andros sorriu  
\- Atrapalhei você e Cassie?  
\- A gente já ia dormir mesmo ...não fez tanta diferença  
Andros acariciou o rosto de Ashley  
\- Você não sabe o medo que tive de te perder todos esses dias, Ash.  
\- Eu posso imaginar. É o mesmo medo que sinto quando vamos para a batalha, é o mesmo medo que tenho agora - Ela suspirou  
Andros a abraçou  
\- Eu tô cansada, Andros. De te abraçar, beijar, dormir abraçados sem saber se estamos vivendo ou nos despedindo.  
\- Ash, eu não pretendo morrer. Mas se acontecer...  
\- Não! - ela interrompeu colocando a mão na boca dele. Ele beijou a mão dela e retirou do seu rosto delicadamente.  
\- ...somos Power Rangers, Ash. Aceitamos o risco.  
\- Esses riscos me assombram, Andros. Aconteceram tantas coisas comigo nos últimos meses, que acho que nem em uma vida comum em anos, aconteceria.  
\- Ash, você sabe que vamos superar tudo isso.  
\- Eu só vou superar quando matar Plutariam, Andros. Andros ficou em silêncio. Ela se levantou.  
\- Vou tomar um banho.  
Ashley ficou parada sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Ela pensou mais cedo na conversa que teve com Cassie, sobre o seu futuro com Andros ser uma incógnita. "Ele jamais deixará o planeta Natal e a família para trás. Será se sou apenas uma diversão?"Ashley balançava a cabeça como se quisesse expulsar esse tipo de pensamento da cabeça.  
Ela sentiu uma presença no banheiro. Pelo reflexo do espelho embaçado ela conseguiu identificar: Era Andros.  
Ele a abraçou por trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço e quando suas mãos passeavam pela sua cintura e apertavam o corpo dele contra o dela debaixo do chuveiro. Ela podia sentir a sua excitação atrás dela.  
\- Eu não aguentei esperar - Ele disse próximo ao ouvido dela.  
O toque dele parecia ter um efeito automático em Ashley, que desistiu da ideia inicial de expulsá-lo do banheiro.  
\- Não precisamos esperar por mais nada, Andros - Ela disse encarando Andros através do espelho.  
Ela virou para ele e puxou para mais perto, beijando sua boca, mordendo seu lábio e descendo pelo pescoço dele. Ele a empurrou contra a parede colando seu corpo ao de Ashley. Enquanto a boca dele passeava pelo pescoço dela, seus dedos invadiam o meio de suas pernas fazendo carícias rápidas, entrando e saindo, fazendo Ashley gemer baixinho enquanto ele brincava com seu clitóris. Ashley sentiu a excitação no seu corpo inteiro, ela não queria mais preliminares naquele momento, ela queria que Andros estivesse dentro dela o quanto antes.  
"Agora eu entendo Andros não querer tantas cerimônias" ela pensou enquanto levantava sua perna para o colo de Andros, suplicando que esse desejo fosse morto o quanto antes.  
Andros atendeu ao seu desejo e pegou as pernas dela encaixando em sua cintura. Ashley cruzou as pernas nele, diminuindo ainda mais a distância e colocou suas mãos em volta do pescoço dele. Ele segurou as coxas de Ashley com força e ficou empurrando seu quadril para ele que começou a entrar com cautela, até acelerar o ritmo e mantê-lo constante. Ele sabia que era bom para o dois. Naquele momento, não existiram palavras românticas, ou declarações. Era puro instinto e paixão em uma busca implacável por prazer e saciar um ao outro.  
\- Você me deixa louco, Ash  
\- Então não pare! - Ela disse gemendo.

Enquanto ele investia contra ela, entre gemidos, Ashley mordia o peitoral de Andros.  
\- Mais forte - Ela implorou  


Andros começou a aumentar o ritmo, penetrando cada vez mais rápido e forte. A cada investida Ashley gemia mais. Ele a pressionava cada vez mais contra a parede, segurando Ashley pelo quadril. Ela o abraçou com força para se apoiar e enquanto Andros a penetrava, ela passava a língua em sua orelha.  
Ele sempre preocupado em saciá-la primeiro, os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos. Ashley desceu dele e continuou pressionada contra a parede, ele encostou seu rosto no dela, com a adrenalina ainda percorrendo seu corpo  
\- Que dom é esse que você tem de mexer comigo? - ele disse com voz ofegante  
\- Isso foi incrível - Ela disse em tom animado Ela o beijou e o empurrou para o chuveiro em tom de brincadeira, ele a puxou para junto dele e eles finalizaram o banho.  
Minutos depois, eles sairam para se vestir.   
\- Andros, e se a DECA nos viu? - Ela disse olhando para a camêra enquanto secava os cabelos.  
Andros ficou pensativo enquanto se enrolava na toalha.  
\- DECA?  
''Sim Andros?''  
\- Você viu alguma coisa?  
Ele não teve resposta. Ela olhou para Ashley fazendo uma expressão desconfiada.  
\- DECA? Relate o que você viu - Ele insistiu.  
''Não estou programada para relatar momentos humanos considerados íntimos e explícitos'' Andros e Ashley cairam na risada e saíram do banheiro. \- Ela viu sim ! - Ashley corou e botou a toalha no rosto.   
Andros a abraçou \- Ela é só um computador inteligente, Ash - Ele riu - DECA, excluir registros   
''Excluidos''  
\- Pronto!   


[COMANDO NEGRO]

\- Vocês agora tem toda a energia necessária.  
Destruam os Rangers !  
\- E a Coronel Cósmica?  
\- Eu quero a cabeça dela na minha mesa até amanhã  


Os Psycho Rangers restantes saíram da sala.  
\- Darkonda!  
\- Sim, general ?  
\- Prepare a nave, faremos um passeio  
Plutariam olhou para o mapa galático em sua mesa  
\- Nos veremos em poucas horas, Ko-35.

[ MEGASHIP]

Ashley terminava de secar os cabelos enquanto Andros estava dormindo.  
"Nossa, aquilo no banheiro foi o máximo" ela pensou.  
\- Os Psycho Rangers estão atacando a terra ! - alertou DECA  
Andros levantou passando a mão no rosto  
\- Eles não se cansam?  
\- Vamos lá!

[TERRA]

\- Olá Rangers! Viemos acertar as contas !  
\- Quem vai querer perder a cabeça primeiro? - Ashley perguntou com maldade avançando no Psycho vermelho  
\- Não hoje, amarela!  
Ele deu um golpe em Ashley que caiu se contorcendo de dor. Os outros Rangers foram atacar os Psycho.  
Ashley desfez o poder e pegou sua espada antiga de luta e morphou no modo Psycho.  
\- Ashley, o que você está fazendo? - TJ gritou  
Ashley avançou no Psycho Preto e começaram a lutar.  
Ela deu um soco no Psycho que caiu no chão. Ela pegou a espada e colocou no pescoço dele.  
\- Você vai se arrepender de ter cedido ao lado negro - Ela disse pisando na cabeça do Psycho  
\- E você acha que ainda é uma boa pessoa, amarelo?  
\- Bem, acho que não...  
Ela enfiou a espada no pescoço do Psycho e ele morreu. Ela desfez o poder Psycho e sorriu olhando para o Psycho preto morto. Os Psycho era soldados que foram criados para treinar Ashley. Eles não eram páreo para as habilidades que ela aprendeu com Plutariam, nem contra a espada negra que ela tinha, e agora só faltavam dois, vermelho e azul.

Os Psychos restante sumiram.  
\- Ashley, você enlouqueceu? - TJ a repreendeu.  
Ashley guardou a espada e o encarou  
\- O que você acha que temos que fazer com os Psycho, TJ?   
\- Para destruir o mal, você não precisa ser mal, Ash. Muito menos usar o morpher psycho !  
\- As vezes, o mal é o único caminho disponível, TJ. Não vivemos em um mundo de conto de fadas.  
Ela se teletransportou para a nave.  
\- Ela decidiu ter uma crise pré adolescente aos 17?   
Ele se teletransportou e os Rangers o seguiram  
\- Você não pode se portar dessa forma Ashley!  
TJ falou andando atrás dela e puxando pelo braço  
\- Me larga! Eu defendi meu time, não defendi?  
TJ puxou o pulso de Ashley que tinha o Morpher  
\- Sua arma de batalha é essa e não uma espada Psycho sangrenta!  
\- Me larga, TJ! Você não manda em mim! Nenhum aqui, aliás! - Ela falou olhando para os demais rangers.  
Ashley deu um empurrão em TJ e saiu  
\- Ash! - Cassie foi atrás dela  
Ashley trancou a porta do quarto.  
Ela estava em lágrimas.  
\- Vai embora, Cassie! Não quero conversar !  
\- Ash, não fique chateada com o TJ.. Você não deveria ter usado esse morpher  
\- TJ tem razão, eu sou um Monstro, Cass! Vai embora!

\- Ela voltou a ficar estranha de novo! - Carlos disse  
\- Ou então, ela é assim agora e nós custamos a aceitar - TJ falou sentindo tristeza  
\- Ela acha que o Morpher Psycho é mais forte. Talvez viu uma oportunidade na luta - Zhane tentou justificar a amiga.  
\- Eu resolvo com ela  
Andros se dirigiu ao quarto de Ashley quando viu Cassie discutindo com Ashley pela porta.  
\- Pode deixar, Cass. Eu falo com ela.  
\- Andros, ela não é má. Ela só está cansada de tudo. De tudo que aconteceu. Ela não está sabendo lidar.  
Andros abraçou Cassie.  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.  
Cassie saiu.  
\- Ash?  
\- Vai embora, Andros! - ela gritou do outro lado  
\- Ash, abra a porta.

Ele não teve resposta  
\- Ash, abra a porta. Você sabe que posso entrar mesmo sem seu consentimento, não sabe?  
Ele não teve resposta. Andros apertou os olhos e suspirou.  
\- DECA, abra a porta.

A porta abriu e Andros viu Ashley deitada, abraçando o travesseiro.  
\- O que está havendo, Ash?  
Ele deitou ao lado dela e a abraçou por trás.  
\- Eu não sei, Andros. Eu não me reconheço as vezes. Eu só usei o Psycho Morpher por me sentir mais forte com ele. Quando estou morfada, os golpes me machucam bem mais do que antes..é como se meus poderes estivessem diminuindo a cada luta. É como se eu estivesse apenas usando uma roupa comum. Eu sinto cada golpe, cada queda..o poder não me protege mais.  
\- Precisamos descobrir o que está havendo com seus poderes. Mas você precisa abandonar esse morpher, ele pode te influenciar para o mal. Você fica muito diferente quando está com ele.  
\- Eles não gostam de mim, eles gostam do que eu fui um dia!  
\- Não diga isso, Ash...sofremos tanto quando você sumiu e quando ficou no coma.  
Ela suspirou como se estivesse entendendo.  
\- Eu só quero que isso tudo acabe, não suporto mais ver Plutariam escorregar de mim.   
\- Você não pode vence-lo sozinha, Ash.  
\- Mas eu preciso tentar. Eu só quero ser uma jovem normal mais uma vez.   
\- Eu também, Ash. Quero que a Star nasça em tempos de paz.  
Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela  
\- Como isso funciona em KO-35? Digo, namoro, sexo, filhos. Existe casamento lá ?  
Andros não conseguiu conter a risada.  
\- O que você pensa que os Karovans são?  
\- Eu não sei! Ela riu - vocês movem objetos com as mãos. Eu sou humana e não faço isso.  
\- Temos os mesmos costumes na terra, Ash. Namoro, noivado, casamento, filhos  
\- Andros, depois que tudo isso acabar, você vai voltar para o seu planeta?  
\- Inicialmente sim, mas no meio do percurso detectei uma estrela linda e decidi persegui-la.  
Ash se virou e olhou pra ele  
\- Estrela?  
\- É, uma meio rebelde, mas é tão linda. Ela fica na Galáxia Hammond  
Ashley riu  
\- Bobo!  
\- É bom te ver sorrir, Ash.  
\- Andros....  
\- Oi, Ash  
\- Eu acho que te amo! - Ela disse timidamente.  
\- E eu tenho certeza que te amo, Ash.  
Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e ela deitou em seu peito. Eles deram um breve cochilo.  
Ashley acordou e soltou dos braços de Andros.  
\- Outro ataque? - Ele falou ainda dormindo. \- Não..eu vou falar com os meninos. Agi mal.  
\- Tudo bem, quer que eu vá com você?  
\- Não precisa. Obrigada por tudo, Andros.  
Ela levantou.  
\- Fiz isso tudo e não ganho nenhuma recompensa ?  
Ele falou brincando de olhos fechados  
Ela subiu nele e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios.  
\- Desde quando você se tornou tão interesseiro?  
\- Desde quando você aceitou namorar comigo.  
Ela o beijou novamente  
\- Vou indo, antes que eu mude de ideia  
.  
.  
Ela chegou no refeitório . Os Rangers estavam conversando normalmente até que perceberam a chegada dela e ficaram em silêncio  
\- TJ, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento hoje  
TJ olhou pra ela e a puxou para um abraço  
\- Também te devo desculpas. Você só quer nos defender.  
\- É difícil entender que nossa bebê virou uma guerreira madura e violenta - Carlos disse brincando.  
\- Eu amo vocês. - Ashley disse com lágrimas nos olhos  
\- Somos uma família, Ash!  
\- AYAYAYAYAYAYA que cena linda !  
Alpha suspirou

\- Alpha, preciso descobrir o que há com meus poderes de morfagem. Estou me sentindo muito vulnerável  
\- Vou checar com a DECA, Ashley  
\- Obrigada, Alpha. Vou dormir.. boa noite a todos  
\- Boa noite Ash  



	5. Para sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

''Transmissão de vídeo recebida''  
\- De onde vem, Alpha?  
\- Ko-35, Andros..  
\- É a Karone!! Exiba Alpha!  
A transmissão de vídeo começou e Karone apareceu na tela um pouco assustada.  
\- Andros, Plutariam está atacando Ko-35. Os rebeldes estão resistindo, mas não sei até quando. Precisamos de vocês o quanto antes.  
\- Fim da Transmissão

\- DECA, hipervelocidade máxima 9  
''Em curso''

Plutariam caminhava diante do caos que ele provocou em KO-35. Vários prédios incendiados, pessoas correndo e se escondendo dos Quantrons, além disso, várias outras foram feitas de refém.  
Ele estava buscando Karone.  
\- Me diga, Rei Karovan, onde está sua filhinha?  
\- Jamais direi a você !  
\- Então você não é útil para mim, Majestade !  
Plutariam deu um golpe e ele caiu sem vida  
\- Não!!! - A esposa dele gritou  
Ele puxou a rainha pelo braço até o alto de uma torre.  
\- Atenção Karovans! O rei de vocês caiu e a Rainha está prestes a se juntar a ele. A não ser que vocês revelem o paradeiro de Karone/Astronema.  
Os karovans estavam assustados. Entre eles, Karone estava escondida, chorando.  
\- Chega, Plutariam! Liberte minha mãe - Ela gritou da multidão  
\- Não, Karone! Fuja! - Pediu um Karovan  
Karone caminhou até sua mãe e Plutariam ordenou que libertasse a prisioneira. Karone correu em direção a sua mãe para abraçá-la, mas ela caiu de repente.  
\- Não!! O que você fez?  
Plutariam havia lançado um golpe nas costas dela.  
\- Mãe, resista por favor! Andros está a caminho - ela disse em lágrimas  
Ela tentou dizer algo mas não conseguiu, ela morreu nos braços de Karone que a abraçou forte enquanto chorava  
\- Você vai pagar caro por isso, Plutariam!  
\- Não, Astronema, quem está pagando caro é você. E está só começando. Os próximos serão seu irmão e o pai desse bastardinho!  
Os Quantros puxaram Karone para dentro do prédio.

Os rangers chegaram a KO-35.  
\- Meu Deus, está um caos! - Zhane exclamou  
\- Precisamos achar Karone! - Andros instruiu  
\- Vamos pegar scaners e nos dividir  
\- Ok, TJ  
Carlos foi com TJ, Andros com Cassie e Zhane com Ashley.  
Carlos e TJ procuraram pelos rebeldes que estavam escondidos, enquanto Andros e Cassie se dirigiam a sede do poder em KO-35.  
Zhane e Ashley foram tentar libertar os prisioneiros.

Plutariam amarrou Karone a correntes grandes deixando-a pendurada em formato de X.  
O Scanner de Andros apitou  
\- Cass, por aqui!  
Eles correram. Ao chegar em uma sala grande, eles avistaram Karone  
\- Andros!!!! - Ela gritou  
\- Olha quem chegou...bem vindo, vermelho!  
\- Solte Karone! É a mim que você quer!  
\- Na realidade, nunca foi. Mas agora quero te matar sim pela ousadia de ter levado Ashley de mim!  
\- Ela nunca foi sua, Plutariam!  
\- Ahh, foi sim! Por acaso ela não te contou? - ele disse sarcástico - Eu estou sempre um passo a frente de você em tudo, não é mesmo Vermelho??  
Plutariam riu. Andros sentiu seu sangue ferver por todo mal que ele provocou a Ashley.  
Cassie acionou os outros rangers pelos comunicadores.  
\- Estamos a caminho! - Ashley confirmou.  
Zhane ajudou os prisioneiros a fugirem e em seguida correu para alcançar Ashley.  
\- Lute comigo, vermelho! - Plutariam falou largando as armas e jogando a armadura para trás  
\- Não, Andros!! Ele tem as forças do Espectro Negro mesmo sem a armadura- Implorou Karone  
\- Andros, isso é arriscado demais - alertou Cassie.  
Andros não deu ouvidos, ele caminhou em direção a Plutariam  
\- Já passou da hora de nós acertamos as contas, Plutariam !  
Ele atacou Plutariam que se defendeu e atacou em seguida. Andros não era páreo para Plutariam, ele acertava poucos golpes que pareciam não impactar nele, e estava ficando cada vez mais fraco a cada soco e chute que recebia do seu inimigo. Andros já estava sucumbindo aos golpes quando um raio atingiu Plutariam e ele se desequilibrou.  
\- Pare agora mesmo !!! - Ashley ordenou com seu punhal Psycho apontado para ele. Plutariam se levantou e foi para perto de Andros.  
\- Olha quem chegou, vermelho! - Ele puxou Andros pelos cabelos. Seu rosto estava ensaguentado - Nossa namoradinha!  
\- O que você fez com ele seu desgraçado!!   
\- Ashley, sai daqui ! - Ele pediu sentindo muita dor.  
Plutariam jogou Andros no chão e foi em direção a Ashley  
\- Está pronta, querida? Não serei piedoso dessa vez.  
\- Liberte Andros e Karone e deixe-os ir com meus outros amigos e nós poderemos nos acertar.  
\- Não caio mais no seu papo, Amarela. Você já me enganou duas vezes. O que me faria acreditar em você novamente?  
Ashley retirou seu morpher ranger e entregou para Plutariam.  
\- Destrua-o. Você pode.  
\- Ash, não!!! Cassie gritou  
Zhane estava ajudando Andros a se reeerguer  
\- Interessante - Plutariam pegou o morpher - Não sei.. não consigo mais acreditar em você  
Ele jogou o Morpher longe. Ashley o atacou como punhal quando recebeu um golpe no estômago, mas se levantou em seguida. Cassie foi ajudar  
\- Não se envolva, Rosa! - Ele deu um soco em Cassie  
\- Deixe Cass em Paz - Ashley pulou em Plutariam e tentou imobilizá-lo  
\- Essa posição é mais interessante sem roupa, não acha? - Ele disse sorrindo  
Ashley fez força para segurá-lo e ele começou a sufocá-la. Cassie tentou imobilizá-lo mas sem sucesso, ele a empurrou.  
\- Rangers, se querem a amarela e astronema vivas, saiam de KO-35 !  
\- Liberte Karone, também. É a mim que você quer, sempre foi - Ashley disse com dificuldade de respirar  
\- E você acha que um beijinho seu recupera tudo agora, Amarela? Você não tinha que se envolver com o vermelho! Você era minha!  
Ele continuou a sufocar Ashley e a arrastou para perto de Karone  
\- A escolha é de vocês, Rangers. Me entreguem os poderes Morpher e eu deixo a duplinha rebelde sobreviver  
\- Não vou perde-las mais uma vez, Plutariam - Andros disse tentando se reerguer  
\- Olhe como você é patético, vermelho! Acabem com eles !  
Os pychos rangers entraram na sala. Andros, Zhane e Cassie morfaram e começaram a lutar.  
Carlos e TJ chegaram em seguida

Plutariam virou para Karone, e apertou sua barriga.  
Ele começou a transmitir uma energia sombria para ela. Karone gritou de dor  
\- Não faça isso, por favor ! - Ashley tentou segurá-lo e Plutariam a empurrou  
\- Está feito, amarela. Jamais permitirei que essa raça maldita karovan se perpetue.  
Karone ficou aos prantos.  
\- Star ! Zhane gritou enquanto derrubava um Psycho ranger e corria na direção de Karone  
\- Por que você está fazendo isso, Plutariam? Expectro Negro já não existe mais, liberte-se desse mal - Ashley chorou  
Plutariam se aproximou de Ashley enquanto apertava seu braço, ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela delicadamente.  
\- Você talvez me fizesse ver o lado bom das coisas, mas você escolheu o guerreiro errado, Ashley.  
Ele se virou para ir na direção de Zhane que estava tentando libertar Karone  
\- Talvez na próxima reencarnação, Plutariam!  
\- Ela gritou. Ashley ficou diante dele e enfiou o punhal no peito de Plutariam. Uma descarga grande de energia foi transferida para o punhal e correu o corpo de Ashley.  
Os dois caíram atordoados.  
Começaram explosões no prédio. Os psycho começaram a ser derrotados por uma força invisível  
\- Ranger Fantasma ! - Cassie gritou  
\- Fujam Rangers !  
TJ tentava soltar Karone que estava chorando muito enquanto o Ranger Fantasma atacava Plutariam recém acordado junto com Zhane e Andros  
Carlos e Cassie lutavam com Darkonda e Ecliptor.

\- Eu perdi meu bebê- ela disse aos prantos  
\- Sinto muito por isso, Ka. Vamos, você precisa estar a salvo.  
TJ passou o braço de Karone em seu pescoço.

Alpha pousou a nave próxima a saída do prédio  
\- Rápido, por aqui! - TJ instruiu  
Carlos passou, em seguida Andros e Zhane. Faltava Ashley. Ela começou a correr, mas lembrou do morpher e voltou para pegá-lo.  
\- Ash, vem logo !!!  
Ashley correu, e em seguida Karone com TJ  
Plutariam acordou e viu os rangers fugindo  
\- Não será tão fácil assim!  
Ele se levantou e lançou um golpe mortal na direção de Karone.  
\- Não!!!! - Zhane correu!  
Karone tentou se esquivar. Eles foram transportados para o compartimento de carga da nave  
\- Cassie !!! - Carlos gritou  
Cassie caiu. O Golpe de Plutariam atravessou sua armadura ranger e entrou no peito de Cassie.  


*FLASHBACK*  
\- Não !!! - Zhane Gritou  
Cassie correu e ficou na frente de Karone  
*FIM DO FLASHBACK*

\- Vamos levá-la para a área médica urgente !! - TJ a levou nos braços.  
Eles a deitaram na área medica e a ligaram a aparelhos  
\- Cassie, reage - Carlos implorava  
\- Foi tudo minha culpa! - Karone gritava nos braços de Andros e Zhane  
\- Cass pelo amor de Deus, reage - TJ implorou  
\- YAYAYAYAYA ela precisa de sangue, rangers. O poder de Cassie foi retirado e ela estava fraca pois havia perdido muito sangue. Ashley ligou a máquina de transfusão de sangue e colocou a agulha em seu braço  
\- Vai Cassie, vai! - ela falou baixinho enquanto passava seu sangue para sua melhor amiga.  
Karone se aproximou de Cassie e passou a mão nos seus cabelos  
\- Obrigada, Cass - Ela disse em lágrimas  
Cass pegou seu morpher e ergueu em direção de Karone.  
\- Não, Cass. É seu  
\- Cuide deles, por favor - Ela disse com uma voz fraca  
A Máquina começou a transmitir o som que os sinais vitais dela haviam sido perdidos  
Tj colocou a mão na cabeça, enquanto Carlos tentava fazer com que Cassie ressuscitasse.  
\- NÃOOOO - Karone gritou e Zhane tentou segurá-la  
Ashley estava um pouco tonta, pois transferiu muito sangue  
''Você vai pagar por isso, Plutariam'' e desmaiou.  
O Ranger fantasma apareceu  
\- Não se preocupem, ela viverá para sempre, rangers  
O corpo de Cassie se desintegrou e virou uma energia rosa que foi absorvida pelo Rubi do Ranger Fantasma.  
\- Karone, o morpher precisa de outra ranger rosa - O ranger Fantasma disse.  
Karone o colocou no braço.  
\- Seu sacrifício não será em vão Cass  
\- Ela disse em lágrimas. \- Eu preciso ir, estou perseguindo Plutariam para descobrir seu próximo passo.  
Ele desapareceu.  
Zhane passou as mãos nos ombros de Karone que sinalizou silenciosamente que Plutariam matou Star ainda em seu ventre. Ela o abraçou.  
\- Você tem certeza disso, Karone?  
\- Tenho Zhane. Irei honrar o sacrifício de Cassie e vingar a morte da nossa filha.  
Andros estava na outra mesa, devastado com tudo que ele acabou de presenciar. Ele falhou como líder, irmão e filho.  
Seus pais foram mortos, sua sobrinha não chegou a nascer, e agora, Cassie estava morta. Carlos estava ajudando Andros com os curativos e passando o scanner nele.  
Ele olhou para Ashley. Ela ainda estava na cadeira de transfusão em choque, e TJ foi reanimá-la.  
\- Você deslocou o ombro, Andros.  
Andros suspirou  
\- Preciso dele no lugar. Precisamos eliminar Plutariam o quanto antes.  
Ele olhou para Ashley novamente. Ela estava nos braços de TJ chorando. Andros fechou os olhos para suportar a dor do seu ombro voltando para o lugar. Ele agradeceu a Carlos e vestiu seu casaco espacial novamente chamando Alpha para a ponte  
\- Vamos recomeçar, Alpha.


	6. Sombras

\- Plutariam certamente está muito ferido - Afirmou Andros.  
\- Qual seria o próximo passo dele agora?  
\- Não sei, Zhane...teremos de descobrir e garantir que seja a última vez que o veremos  
\- Alpha, algum resultado sobre o morpher de Ashley?  
\- Nenhum Andros, mesmo ciente dos riscos, Ashley ainda é eficiente em batalha apenas com o Morpher Psycho  
\- Faça exames nela, Alpha. Ainda pode existir mais influência desse morpher do que podemos imaginar

Alpha saiu da ponte de comando  
\- Como está Karone, Zhane?  
\- Devastada. Mas disposta a lutar como Ranger Rosa.  
\- Não acho o ideal, mas precisaremos de toda a força possível contra Plutariam  
Andros apertou o botão comunicador da nave

\- Carlos, tudo ok com motores e combustível?  
\- Sim, Andros  
Tj estava checando o sistema junto a DECA.

\- Onde está Ashley, DECA?  
\- No Simudeck 3, Andros.  
\- O que ela está fazendo lá?  
\- Treinando módulos de batalha  
Andros franziu a testa. Ele não sabia até que ponto Ashley estava obcecada em destruir Plutariam ou se fortalecer como Psycho Ranger.  
Ashley programou o simulador para uma luta em deserto com Plutariam. Ela estava morphada no modo Psycho  
Suas habilidades não pareciam páreo para Plutariam. Ele a derrubou várias vezes e Ashley continuou se levantando  
\- Ashley, esse módulo de batalha é muito difícil - DECA alertou  
\- Não importa, eu só saio daqui quando conseguir ser uma adversária a altura. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que ele fez comigo e meus amigos.  
Não tivemos força para vence-lo até agora e por conta disso, Cassie se foi e a bebê de Karone também.  
Ela seguiu enfrentando Plutariam na simulação. Ela ficou horas no Simudeck, até conseguir derrubar Plutariam uma única vez  
\- Por hoje chega, DECA. Amanhã retornaremos na mesma simulação  
''Simulação encerrada'' afirmou DECA  
Ashley caiu no chão do Simudeck, exausta e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.  
''Cass...porque você?'' Ela apertou os olhos tentando evitar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

Os rangers estavam jantando em silêncio absoluto. Ashley chegou e pegou seu prato.  
\- O que houve com seu rosto, Ash?  
\- Estava em treinamento, Ka.  
\- Você não pode treinar desse jeito, Ash - Carlos disse  
\- Carlos tem razão Ash, você pode se lesionar em treino e desfalcar a equipe - Karone completou.  
\- Preciso aprimorar o morpher Psycho, ele é poderoso. - Ela disse seriamente  
\- Ashley, você não vai usar mais esse Morpher - TJ gritou.  
\- Eu não pretendo mais perder ninguém, TJ. Não importa qual morpher eu use para isso - Ela respondeu secamente  
\- Nós somos uma equipe, Ashley ! - TJ gritou  
\- Isso impediu Cassie de morrer diante dos nossos olhos, TJ? - Ela disse encarando-o e lançando um olhar de ódio para seu amigo.  
\- Não te reconheço mais, Ash! - TJ disse decepcionado.  
\- Talvez por que eu não seja mais a mesma, TJ. Nem pretendo ser mais.  
Ashley se levantou e tirou o Morpher Ranger do Braço.  
\- Se é isso que apenas importa, fique para você - Ela disse jogando o Morpher em TJ  
\- Ashley ! - Carlos gritou  
Ashley foi para o tubo e partiu para a terra. Tj deu um soco na mesa e saiu

Andros chegou logo em seguida  
\- O que houve?  
\- Ashley abandonou a nave - Disse Carlos  
Andros se teletransportou para a terra. Se Ashley não mudou, ele sabia onde encontrá-la quando ela se sentia confusa.  
Ashley estava sentada a beira do lago, chorando e lembrando de seus momentos com Cassie  
''Amiga, eu vou te amar pra sempre''

\- Ash?  
\- Vai embora, Andros - Ela disse enxugando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.  
\- Volte para a nave, precisamos conversar.  
\- Não adianta, Andros. Eles não me aceitam como eu sou. Eles querem um Ranger Amarelo qualquer. Não me sinto mais parte da equipe, principalmente agora que Cassie se foi.

\- Não diga isso, todos nós nos importamos com você - Andros a abraçou  
\- Andros, o poder não me protege mais. Há alguma coisa de errado. Só me sinto poderosa como Psycho Ranger  
\- Alpha vai encontrar um jeito. Os ânimos estão acirrados, todos nós estamos sofrendo com a perda da Cassie. Vamos voltar para a nave  
Andros disse caminhando para um ponto de transporte  
\- Ash? - Ele se virou e percebeu que Ashley havia sumido.  
\- Droga!  
Ele pegou seu comunicador  
\- Alpha, algum sinal de Ashley na terra?  
\- Não consigo rastreá-la sem o morpher, Andros - Alpha respondeu triste

\- Droga!  
Andros voltou para a nave.

Ashley caminhava pelo parque.  
''Droga, não posso mais treinar no simudeck''  
\- Plutariam!!! Apareça! - Ela começou a gritar  
\- Seu maldito! - Ela chorou baixinho - Apareça!!  
\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, amarela  
Ashley virou e deu de cara com Plutariam  
\- Estou aqui. O que você quer? - Ele falou friamente ao se aproximar de Ashley- Me dê um bom motivo para você não perder sua cabeça hoje.  
\- Quem era você antes disso tudo?  
\- Me chamava Satur. Um estudante sem graça de Kayron. Sempre quis ser das tropas estrelares, mas era franzino e sem técnica. Até que a única que me aceitou foi a do Espectro Negro  
Então, me alistei e comecei a servir no intuito de boicotar o quartel dele e me tornar um herói. Cada missão foi me empolgando e me envolvendo mais, até que fui ferido mortalmente em uma batalha e o poder do espectro negro foi utilizado em mim para me curar...a medida que usava o poder, minha personalidade e sentimentos começaram a mudar e isso foi me afastando de amigos, familiares e da garota que eu amava...já não era mais compreendido...mas o poder me sustentava e já não poderia mais viver sem ele.. então, fui embora....  
Igual a você. - Ele disse encarando-a

Ashley suspirou. De alguma forma, suas histórias eram parecidas  
\- Se o Espectro Negro foi destruído, você não tem mais motivos para fazer tantas maldades.  
\- Ele vive em mim agora, Ashley. Eu absorvi o seu poder e todas as consequências dele.  
Ele disse olhando friamente para ela. Ashley o encarou por um momento e ele se aproximou dela  
\- Você não sente nada? Você matou os pais de Karone, matou o bebê dela..você me estuprou várias vezes! Você é um monstro!  
\- Eu sinto prazer no mal, Amarela - Ele riu  
\- Seu desgraçado! você poderia evitar isso!  
Ashley disse batendo no peito dele. Ele segurou seus pulsos e a encarou  
\- Foi um prazer, Amarela. Inclusive, matar sua melhor amiga também.  
Ashley não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.  
\- Eu odeio você!  
\- Por enquanto! Quanto mais você morpha como Psycho, mais o pode de espectro Negro te dominará e no final, você só terá a mim. - Ele disse passando a mão no rosto dela.  
\- Jamais ! Nem que você fosse o último homem do universo! - Ela tirou a mão dele  
\- Ao enfiar seu punhal no meu coração, você puxou uma dose considerável de poder sombrio. Estamos conectados, Amarela, mesmo que você não queira aceitar.  
\- É por isso que não tenho mais forças com Ranger?  
\- A força existe, mas a bondade de Zordon não reconhece mais seu coração, pois agora, ele é sombrio.  
Lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos de Ashley  
\- Então, agora, eu preciso pegar o meu poder de volta... - Ele disse pegando Ashley pelo pescoço  
\- Não! - Ela segurou o braço de Plutariam e o torceu, desconhecendo sua força  
\- Isso, Amarela. Deleite-se com seu poder. Ele é seu, por enquanto!  
Ashley rosnou e partiu para cima de Plutariam atacando-o violentamente. Ele se esquivava e a atacava de volta.  
Os golpes dele já não eram tão mortais em Ashley  
\- Sua amiguinha chorou muito quando nosso poder atravessou o bondoso coração dela??  
Plutariam tentava instigar mais ainda a raiva de Ashley. Ela começou a tremer o pulso e uma labareda amarela saiu de mão. Ela o atacou e Plutariam caiu longe  
\- Está indo bem! - Ele respondeu de forma sarcástica - Libere esse poder, esse ódio!  
Ashley o atacou ainda com mais violência e ele caiu, Plutariam estava quase rendido quando puxou Ashley pelo braço e a beijou. No início, ela não ofereceu resistência como se estivesse em transe, mas de repente, como se tivesse acordado, lutou para se livrar dele  
\- Você gostou disso, você gosta do lado sombrio e de mim, apenas luta contra o que está sentindo - Ele disse tentado beijá-la mais uma vez  
\- Eu sou uma Ranger e eu odeio você !  
Ashley levantou Plutariam com uma força incrível e o arremessou

Os Rangers apareceram  
\- Ash!!! - Andros gritou  
Ashley caminhava com o punhal em mãos  
\- Vou pegar o resto do seu poder - disse erguendo o punhal em direção a plutariam  
\- Essa é a sua real personalidade, Cósmica - Plutariam riu  
Antes que Ashley conseguisse finalizar, Darkonda a atacou, distraindo-a.  
Ele levou Plutariam. Os rangers desfizeram a morfagem correram em direção a Ashley  
\- Ash, você fez isso?  
Ashley se virou para os rangers e eles se assustaram. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos como labaredas de fogo  
\- Ash? - Andros tentou se aproximar  
TJ o conteve  
\- Andros, essa não é a Ashley.  
Ashley virou um flash de luz vermelho e desapareceu. Andros suspirou  
\- O que está havendo com ela, TJ ?  
\- Vamos voltar para a nave e tentar descobrir com Alpha  
Eles se teletransportaram

(MEGANAVE)

Os Rangers estavam vendo em vídeo a cena de Ashley novamente. Seus olhos vermelhos e depois, ela virando um flash de luz vermelho  
\- Essa com certeza não é Ashley - Karone comentou com tristeza  
\- Ela quase matou Plutariam sozinha, com uma facilidade absurda. Darkonda o salvou a tempo.  
\- Alguma notícia sobre as pesquisas do morpher dela?  
\- AYAYYAYYAYA nada ainda, Andros  
\- Essa é a resposta que procuramos, Alpha.  
\- DECA, consegue rastrear Ashley?  
''Nenhum sinal de Ashley''  
\- DECA, procure Cósmica  
Os rangers olharam confusos para Andros  
''Planeta Kayron, Galáxia Tebas''  
\- Achamos você, Ash  
\- Que história é essa de Cósmica, Andros?  
\- Ele queria transformá-la na segunda no posto de comando..nessa tal Coronel Cósmica. Ela pode ter assumido essa personalidade ao usar constantemente o Morpher Psycho.

\- Isso explica a mudança de comportamento. Ela era irreconhecível as vezes. - TJ disse  
\- A personalidade dela estava em conflito - Carlos completou  
\- Mas se ela quis matar Plutariam, ela quer vingança por Cass...então, de alguma forma, ela ainda é a Ashley. - Karone concluiu  
\- Ela deve estar com os sentidos primários - Andros disse chateado  
\- E se ela nunca mais voltar a ser como antes? - Carlos perguntou  
\- Ela terá de ser destruída - Zhane disse  
Os rangers viraram assustados para ele  
\- Você está louco? - Andros falou em tom de susto  
\- Andros, você precisa aceitar que aquela Ashley que amamos e que você namora, não existe mais - Ele disse colocando a mão no ombro dele  
\- Eu nunca vou aceitar isso! - Ele afastou o braço de Zhane e foi para seu quarto  
\- Seja o que ela for, está disposta a matar Plutariam também..e é forte. Então, teremos um minuto de descanso - TJ suspirou.

(KAYRON)

Ashley estava tentando entender o motivo do poder Psycho ter levado a esse planeta.  
Era tudo aparentemente pacífico, lembrava a Alameda dos Anjos...ela tentou lembrar o que houve..mas a última lembrança foi de Plutariam falando da morte de Cassie e ela misteriosamente acordou nesse local.

Ela seguiu caminhando até achar uma espécie de base. Ela ficou escondida e tentou analisar o local. Ela pegou no braço para falar com alpha, quando lembrou que deixou seu morpher ranger na nave.  
''Droga!''

Ela caminhou até um portão  
''Quartel Trebbas''  
Um soldado apareceu  
\- Veio se alistar?  
\- Sim  
As portas abriram e Ashley entrou.


	7. Poder

\- Mudamos o curso para Kayron, Zhane?  
\- Não, Carlos. Não é uma boa ideia encontrar Ashley agora. Podemos ter outro problema além de Plutariam.  
\- Certo- Ele suspirou - Ao menos, sabemos que ela não é indefesa.  
Zhane assentiu Andros estava ajustando os motores e pensando em tudo que aconteceu de uns meses para cá. Sobre o peso da missão ranger  
''Cassie era apenas uma estudante que sonhava ser cantora...se envolveu nessa missão e hoje não existe mais''  
Seus olhos marejaram. Ele tentou conter as lágrimas quando viu Karone se aproximar  
\- Você foi a única boa surpresa nesses últimos meses, KA  
Ela suspirou e abraçou o irmão  
\- Eu tô com tanto medo de te perder  
\- Não vai, Andros. O poder de Zordon nos protegerá. Tem notícias de Ashley?  
\- Nenhuma - Ele suspirou - Eu temo que ela se converta ao mal de vez e tente nos machucar. Não a quero como inimiga. Não quero odiá-la.  
Ele passou a mão no rosto  
\- Andros, em algum lugar, ela ainda é Ashley. A Ashley que amamos. Se eu fui resgatada, ela também pode  
\- É a minha esperança, Ka - Ele baixou a cabeça  
\- Você a ama de verdade, não é?  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
\- Então, nada pode ser mais forte que o amor, Andros - Ela o abraçou - Venha, vamos voltar para a ponte.

(KAYRON)

Ashley era uma guerreira notável. Em poucos dias, ela venceu vários desafios e duelos de lutas dentro do quartel.  
Um general chamou Ashley em sua sala após assisti-la lutar com um dos melhores guerreiros  
\- Pois não?  
\- Qual seu nome, recruta?  
Ashley ficou em silêncio por um segundo e encarou o comandante  
\- Cósmica, Sr. Plutariam me encaminhou.  
\- Ahh, então você é a guerreira que aguardamos a meses !  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
\- Bom, não temos porque perder tempo com esses guerreiros de baixo impacto. Você fará um treinamento de Guerra, o mesmo que Plutariam passou.  
E logo em seguida, você estará pronta para servi-lo.  
\- Sim senhor!  
Ela saiu da Sala

Ashley poderia imaginar o quão duro era o treinamento pelas marcas que viu no peitoral de Plutariam  
Por um segundo, ela lembrou do beijo deles no parque e se perguntou se realmente o poder sombrio a faria amar alguém que ela tanto odeia.  
Ela tocou em seu colar.  
''Não quero te esquecer, Andros'' Ela apertou os olhos.

[Meses depois..]

\- Apresento a vocês, a nova Coronel de Missões inter espaciais: Coronel Cósmica  
Ashley apareceu para a multidão com roupa camuflada de guerrilha. Os poucos meses que ela passou no treinamento pareceu uma eternidade: Várias batalhas simuladas em campo, luta braçal, desenvolvimento de poderes, resistência a violência física e psicológica.  
Ela elevou ao máximo o poder do Morpher Psycho que virou sua armadura de batalha oficial. Antes amarela, sua armadura agora era vermelha e preto.

Ashley estava arrumando uma pequena bolsa em seu quarto e pensando no que fazer depois desse dia  
\- Você sabe para onde vai, Cósmica?  
Uma colega de quarto perguntou  
\- Ainda não. Só sei que quero ir embora daqui.. Adeus.  
Ashley passou pelos cômodos do Quartel e os soldados batiam continência a medida que ela passava  
O portão do quartel fechou.  
''E agora, o que faço?''  
Ela não conseguiu concluir o pensamento quando um golpe a atigiu e a fez sumir

[MEGANAVE]

\- Última vez que tudo foi tão calmo quanto agora, Plutariam apareceu  
Carlos suspirou.  
Karone seguiu aprimorando sua luta no simudeck com a ajuda de Zhane e Andros. Ela aprimorou seus conhecimentos em batalha e poder de morpher.  
\- Muito bem, Ka !! - Andros a abraçou  
Ela sorriu  
.  
.  
.

Bem vinda de volta, minha coronel !!  
Ashley fez força para soltar das correntes  
\- Opa, essas são reforçadas. Eu sei que você tá fortinha agora - Ele disse passando a mão no queixo dela  
Ashley deu um cabeçada em Plutariam. Ele devolveu o golpe dando um soco no rosto de Ashley, ela não caiu e acertou um chute no estômago de Plutariam.  
Ele se afastou do limite das correntes.  
\- Uau, você está melhor do que eu pensei !  
\- Me solte e você sentirá na pele o meu treinamento!  
\- Não, eu tenho planos melhores pra você.  
\- Não sou tão indefesa quanto antes, Plutariam !!  
Ele riu  
\- Não me refiro ao nosso leito. Sobre isso, eu aposto que até o fim do dia, você vai fazer questão de dormir comigo  
\- Se você me soltar, aposto que até o final do dia, você é um homem morto!  
\- Será? - Ele disse se aproximando de Ashley e tocando em sua farda.  
Seus dedos deslizaram sobre os botões e ele começou a abri-los.  
\- Você também tem cicatrizes, Amarela?  
Ashley deu golpe entre as pernas de Plutariam.  
\- Sua maldita! - Ele deu um forte tapa nela  
Plutariam se contorceu de dor - Desgraçada !  
Ashley riu.  
\- Bem feito! Espero que tenha ficado impotente  
Plutariam se levantou e deu outro tapa em Ashley, puxou seus cabelos e falou com o rosto colado ao dela  
\- Impotente? Eu vou te pegar com tanta força, que o seu namoradinho vai escutar seus gemidos lá da Meganave Ranger  
\- Você pode até ser forte em batalha...mas na cama, nunca irá superar o Andros. Você é um desastre! - Ashley o encarou com um olhar sarcástico  
Plutariam deu um soco em seu estômago. Ashley caiu sentada.  
\- Não me provoque, Amarela. O que eu sinto por você, não pode controlar minha fúria.  
Darkonda entrou na cela  
\- Aqui está meu General  
Ele entregou a Plutariam um protótipo pré configurado de personalidade.  
\- Sabe o que é isto, amarela? Eu simplesmente vou inverter suas emoções! - Ele gargalhou  
\- Nunca! - Ashley forçou as correntes  
Darkonda aplicou um golpe paralisante nela  
\- Tudo que você ama, você irá odiar e tudo que você odeia, você irá amar.  
\- Nãooooo

[MEGASHIP]

''Foram detectados distúrbios na terra''  
\- Pronta para sua primeira luta, Ka?  
\- Sim, Andros  
Eles foram para a terra

\- Estranho, está tudo calmo aqui - Carlos disse  
\- Alpha, verifique os sensores mais uma vez  
\- Distúrbios detectados. Grande presença maligna, Andros.  
\- Plutariam?  
\- Cósmica  
Andros arregalou os olhos  
\- Não pode ser!  
Uma massa de fogo engoliu os rangers e os levaram para outra realidade  
\- Onde estamos?  
\- É bom ver vocês novamente, Rangers  
Eles viram Ashley caminhando na direção deles. Usando uma armadura negra e cabelos longos e soltos com uma placa de metal ao redor da sua cabeça  
\- Ashley o que aconteceu com você?  
\- Quem é Ashley? - Ela pegou Andros pelo pescoço  
\- Ash!! Por favor....  
\- Eu odeio você! - Ela jogou Andros no chão  
\- Ash, não!  
Ashley soltou um golpe e derrubou todos os rangers de uma vez. Ela era incrivelmente forte  
\- Não adianta tentar lutar contra mim. Eu sou invencível.  
\- É o que vamos ver... Espada de Prata!!  
Ashley parou o golpe de Zhane com uma mão. Zhane ficou estarrecido ao ver Ashley partir a lâmina de sua espada poderosa sem dificuldade.  
\- Minha vez - ela riu  
Ashley puxou seu punhal que virou uma espada e golpeou o Ranger de Prata que caiu desacordado.  
Os rangers tentaram lutar contra ela, mas suas armas pareciam ineficazes.  
Ashley pegou TJ pelo braço e o lançou longe..ele levantou e retornou para atacar.  
\- Não! - Andros gritou  
A espada de Ashley atravessou TJ que caiu sem vida no chão  
\- Não, Ash!!! - Carlos chorou  
Ela pegou Karone pelo pescoço e a sufocou. Ela tentou reagir com seu atordoador satélite, mas foi em vão..  
\- Tão fraquinha quanto sua antecessora ! - Ela riu  
Andros tentou golpear Ashley pelas costas, mas foi inútil. Ela jogou Karone em cima dele  
Karone levantou e voltou para o combate. Ashley estalou os dedos e os rangers ficaram paralisados e perderam sua morphagem  
Ela se aproximou de Andros e ficou com seu rosto colado no dele..  
\- Andros, você ainda me ama?  
\- Você não é a Ashley! - Ele respondeu na defensiva  
Ashley o beijou e sorriu. Andros ficou confuso e virou o rosto  
Ashley caminhou até Karone e golpeou sua cabeça com uma espada. Sua cabeça caiu no chão  
\- E agora, Andros... Você ainda me ama?  
\- Nãooooo! Karoneeee ! Andros chorou  
Ashley gargalhou na frente dele e de repente, ficou tudo escuro..

\- Nããããooo

''Foi apenas um pesadelo'' informou DECA.

Andros não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. A Ashley que ele amava estava cada vez mais distante e a ponto de desaparecer. Ele não sabia o que fazer.


	8. Deixe Queimar

\- Olá Cósmica! - Plutariam estava sentado na cadeira olhando para Ashley  
De repente, aquela cena já parecia familiar..mas ela não conseguia lembrar o que houve depois. Plutariam sentou na cama ao redor dela e passou a mão no seu rosto  
\- Sente-se melhor?  
\- O que houve?  
\- Nada, apenas ajustamos você - Ele riu  
\- Me ajustou? - Ela perguntou sentando na cama  
\- Sim - Ele colou o rosto no dela  
\- O que você sente quando faço isso? - Ele susurrou roçando sua barba curta no rosto no de Ashley  
\- cócegas - ela respondeu secamente.  
\- E agora?  


Plutariam a beijou. Ashley não teve reação negativa. Ele foi para mais perto, intensificando o beijo e o contato físico deles. Ashley passou os braços sob o pescoço de Plutariam enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.  
''Isso é tão bom'' ela pensou.  
\- Farei tudo certo dessa vez, Amarela  
\- Tudo certo? - Ela perguntou confusa  
\- Digamos que nosso início não foi fácil. Você é geniosa.  
Ashley ficou tentando lembrar de um momento deles anteriormente, mas não conseguiu lembrar de nada. Plutariam começou a beijá-la e acariciar seus cabelos e corpo, Ashley já não conseguia mais focar em seus pensamentos. Plutariam começou a puxar a roupa de Ashley, que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, ao contrário, ele via o desejo em seu olhar crescer ainda mais  
''Como eu sempre quis'' ele pensou enquanto a beijava e acariciava seu corpo. Ashley puxou a blusa de Plutariam e ele foi para cima dela, beijando-a com grande desejo. Plutariam a colocou em seu colo e ela enroscou as pernas no corpo dele. As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas nuas de Ashley. A a porta se abriu de repente e ashley se enrolou assustada no lençol.  
\- Perdão , General - Elicptor ficou desconsertado  
\- O que você quer, Ecliptor?  
\- Os rangers estão de volta a terra, acharia que gostaria de saber imediatamente  
\- Como pode perceber, estava um pouco ocupado - Ele disse se levantando e acompanhando Ecliptor até a porta  
Ashley observou Plutariam sem blusa por um momento  
''Essas marcas...'' - Ela apertou os olhos - Ele é tão sexy..

Plutariam pegou sua blusa e saiu com Ecliptor. Ashley colocou sua roupa de volta..  
Sua consciência por um momento dizia para se afastar de Plutariam, mas seu coração queria estar cada vez mais perto.  
Ashley pôs a mão na cabeça e sentiu o chip instalado em sua têmpora.  
''Que negócio estranho'' ela pensou tocando o dispositivo. Ela e saiu do quarto.

Ashley começou a caminhar pela Nave tentando lembrar de algo sobre Ela, Plutariam, a missão e por qual motivo ela odiava tanto os rangers.  
''Não lembro de nada disso''  
\- Cósmica! - Plutariam a chamou  
Ela se aproximou dele e de Ecliptor  
\- Preciso que destrua KO-35  
\- Ok - Ela se teletransportou.  
Plutariam riu  
\- Vermelho vai odiar sua namoradinha para sempre - Ele gargalhou.

[MEGANAVE]

\- yayayayayayaya RANGERS !  
Os rangers correram para a ponte  
\- O que houve, Alpha?  
\- Ashley está atancando!!  
\- A terra? - Karone perguntou  
\- Ko-35  
\- Não pode ser!! Vamos lá - Andros correu

[KO-35]

Sem ajuda alguma, Ashley destruía tudo que via pela frente  
''Qual o sentido dessa missão?'' Ela pensou enquanto derrubava mais um prédio  
\- Cósmica, pode parar agora mesmo! - Esbravejou Andros  
\- Você pode tentar me parar, Vermelho! - Ela atacou Andros, que caiu no chão indefeso  
\- Ashley, por favor, repense! Você é uma Ranger - Karone implorou  
\- Não, Rosa... Eu sou uma Psycho! - Ela golpeou Karone  
\- Você não merece esse Morpher! - Ela puxou Karone  
Andros interveio e golpeou Ashley com a sabre espiral. Ashley se desequilibrou e caiu  
Karone foi para próximo de Andros sem acreditar que ele teve coragem de golpear Ashley  
\- Vá embora, Cósmica - Andros ordenou  
\- Eu vim para destruir KO-35, mas já que vocês apareceram, eu uno o útil ao agradável !  
Ashley lançou um golpe sobre os rangers  
De repente, uma força invísivel começou a golpear Ashley que caiu no chão  
O ranger fantasma se materializou e ajudou os rangers a se reerguer  
\- Ranger Fantasma!  
\- Rangers, precisamos unir nossas forças. Ela é uma oponente muito forte!  
Os rangers assentiram e começaram a atacar Ashley em conjunto. Ashley recuou, mas seguiu atacando.

\- Vocês não são páreos para mim, Rangers!  
O Ranger Fantasma ativou o poder de seu Rubi e golpeou Ashley que caiu desacordada.  
\- Ashley!! - Andros correu  
Um raio atingiu Andros.  
\- Em breve ela retorna e terminará o serviço, Rangers - Ecliptor pegou Ashley no colo e sumiu.  


[MEGANAVE]

\- Obrigada pela ajuda - Andros apertou a mão do Ranger Fantasma  
\- Usei o poder bondoso de todos os rangers, inclusive Cassie contra ela. É a única arma possível contra o mal que habita nela  
\- Existe alguma chance de Ashley voltar a ser a mesma?  
\- Só se o poder que existe nela for destruído permanentemente  
\- Então há uma chance? - Carlos indagou  
\- Sim, só não sei como fazê-lo  
\- Daremos um jeito de trazer Ash de volta  
\- Ela estava usando um dispositivo no rosto - Zhane lembrou  
\- Verdade! Alpha, pesquise sobre esse dispositivo - Ordenou TJ  
\- YAYAYAYAYAY é um dispositivo de alteração de personalidade, Rangers  
\- Mas e quanto ao poder negro? - Karone perguntou  
\- Ashley é uma fonte poderosa agora e precisa ser controlada, senão seria letal até para o próprio Plutariam  
\- Precisamos aprimorar os golpes e armas. Ela está sem consciência alguma, se machucar um de nós, pode ser o fim - Andros sugeriu  
\- Vamos para o Simudeck

.  
.  
.  
Ashley acordou e percebeu que já estava em seu quarto  
\- O que houve, Ecliptor?  
\- Você foi atacada pelo Ranger Fantasma e foi ao chão  
\- Malditos Rangers - Ela bufou - Me deixe!  
Elicptor se retirou. Ashley lembrou do duro golpe que levou do Ranger Fantasma  
''Preciso de mais poder'' ela deduziu.

Plutariam saiu do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha de banho  
\- Sente-se melhor?  
Ashley o olhou por um momento. O corpo de Plutariam era incrivelmente sexy.  
Ela sentou na beira da cama, enquanto Plutariam se aproximava dela. Ele ficou diante dela em pé e acariciou o queixo de Ashley e ela o trouxe para mais perto  
\- Não brinque comigo, Amarela  
Ashley fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e puxou a toalha de Plutariam. A respiração dele ficou ofegante  
\- Eu...- Seu gemido interrompeu suas próprias palavras  
Ashley colocou o membro de Plutariam delicadamente na boca e começou a beijar, morder e chupar.  
Enquanto ela o encarava, o chupou com força e muito desejo.  
Plutariam gemia cada vez mais  
\- Você é perfeita, Amarela - Ela dizia enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça de Ashley para impulsioná-la a chupar mais rápido  
Ashley ia cada vez mais rápido e sentiu que Plutariam ia alcançar seu ápice  
Plutariam gemeu de satisfação. Ashley passou os dedos no canto da boca e lambeu enquanto encarava Plutariam recobrar a respiração.  
\- Você não me leva a sério, Plutariam  
\- Shhhhhh ...eu quero você  
Ele a jogou na cama e puxou seu camisola e ficou em cima dela  
\- Você me deixa louco, Amarela - Ele disse beijando o pescoço de Ashley  
Ela riu  
Ele a beijou com força enquanto suas mãos iam em direção ao sexo de Ashley. Ela começou a gemer baixinho enquanto Plutariam a penetrava com os dedos  
\- Você gosta disso, não gosta? - Ele disse fazendo movimentos mais rápidos com os dedos no clitóris de Ashley e observando a expressão de prazer no rosto dela.  
\- ohhh sim, eu gosto - ela disse gemendo  
A porta abriu de repente  
\- Senhor, tenho novas informações ! - Elga entrou gritou  
Ashley gritou de susto e pegou um travesseiro para se cobrir.  
\- De..de..de...desculpe senhor - Ele disse gaguejando e tentando tapar os olhos

Plutariam se enrolou no lençol e se aproximou de Elga  
\- Eu espero que seja uma boa notícia, senão esta será sua última hora de vida!  
\- Estamos próximos da fonte de poder de Zordon, Senhor! - ele disse entregando um mapa  
\- Excelente ! Organize a rota e daqui a pouco me reuno com vocês.  
\- Sim senhor !  
Elga saiu apressado. 

Plutariam pegou o mapa do rastreio do poder e deixou em cima da penteadeira. Ashley observou bem onde ele guardou  
''Eu preciso pegar esse poder'' ela pensou  
Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Plutariam foi para cima dela e a beijou passando as mãos em seus cabelos  
\- Onde estávamos, minha querida?

Ashley sorriu e ele a beijou.


	9. O Mal contra o Mal

Plutariam acordou e viu Ashley dormindo ao seu lado.  
''Eu disse você seria minha, Amarela'' - ele sorriu.  
Ela a beijou lentamente enquanto Ashley acordava..  
\- Andros..- Ela susurrou enquanto ainda dormia  
\- Maldição! Você não esquece esse ranger?- ele a empurrou e Ashley acordou  
\- Você está louco? O que houve? - Ela perguntou atordoada  
\- Desculpe, eu tive um pesadelo e acordei confuso - ele a abraçou.

Ela levantou e foi tomar um banho.  
Ashley precisava descobrir como pegar o mapa e absorver o poder sem ser percebida..  
''Plutariam poderiam ajudar, antes que eu...''  
Ela cortou seu pensamento e foi se arrumar para o jantar. Ashley chegou a mesa deslumbrante. Cabelos longos e soltos, vestido preto colado denunciando duas curvas e um decote.  
\- Uau - Plutariam assobiou de forma descontraída  
Ashley sentou ao lado dele e o cumprimentou com um beijo.  
\- Então, Plutariam, como faço para conseguir mais poderes?  
\- Mais poderes, como assim?  
\- Não quero ser derrubada novamente como fui ontem.  
\- As únicas fontes de poder sombrio restantes no momento, somos você e eu. Até que eu finalize o mapa com Darkonda.  
O Jantar seguiu sem mais discussões

Ashley foi para o seu quarto pensar em como poderia pegar mais poder dele.  
''Se eu o matar, o poder pode se esvair com ele. Não posso arriscar sem tantas certezas. Se ele diz que vai pensar no meu caso, ele tem como ceder voluntariamente.  
Só preciso convencê-lo. E sei como'' Ashley riu.

[MEGANAVE]

Andros estava olhando para uma foto sua com Ashley do dia do seu aniversário  
Era tão esquisito lidar com ela na forma atual, era com se Ashley tivesse morrido e apenas seu corpo estivesse perambulando por ai.  
E agora adversários, atacar Ashley parecia contraditório. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta

\- Pode entrar! - ele avisou guardando a foto no travesseiro e sentando na cama  
\- Hey  
\- Hey, Ka  
\- Obrigada por ter me defendido, imagino o quanto tenha sido difícil para você atacá-la.  
\- Aquela não é a Ashley, Ka. Tá tudo bem, eu precisava te defender.  
\- O Ranger Fantasma já deu alguma sugestão de como podemos vencê-la sem maiores danos?  
\- Ainda não. Ele está trabalhando nisso com Alpha.

Andros suspirou. Todos esses meses estavam deixando seu corpo, mas principalmente seu emocional desgastados.  
\- Você não para de pensar nela, não é?  
\- Nenhum segundo, Ka.  
Karone baixou a cabeça. O sofrimento de Andros parecia nunca ter fim, depois de tanto tempo, ele conseguir resgatá-la, perdeu seus pais de forma trágica e a mulher que amava, virou sua inimiga mortal. Ela passou a mão nos ombros de Andros  
\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Você terá Ashley de volta  
\- Plutariam fez muito mal a ela, Ka.  
\- Eu posso imaginar.. ela voltou muito machucada  
\- Foi terrível. E agora, ela vivendo ao lado dele como se gostasse. Difícil aceitar  
\- Aquela não é Ashley, bom, pelo menos a essência não é a dela. Você mesmo disse. Não se deixe enganar.  
Andros abraçou sua irmã.

[FORTALEZA NEGRA]

Ashley chegou em seu quarto e viu um buque de rosas vermelhas  
''Que General, bobo'' ela pensou ao olhar as rosas com desprezo  
\- Espero que tenha gostado  
\- Sim, eu amei! - Ashley fingiu um sorriso  
Plutariam se aproximou de Ashley e a beijou. Mesmo com outros planos, Ashley gostava dele.  
\- E como prêmio eu só ganho um beijinho? - Ele sorriu  
''Paspalho'' Ashley pensou.  
\- Enquanto me der apenas rosas, sim - Ela disse se afastando  
\- Ainda com essa história de poder? - Ele sentou a beira da cama.  
\- Eu preciso de mais, você sabe.  
\- Você já é muito poderosa!  
\- Não o suficiente.. - Ela disse parando na frente de Plutariam e pedindo que ele a ajudasse com o zíper do seu vestido  
Plutariam abriu o zíper do vestido de Ashley e o observou cair pelo corpo dela  
Seu gelado coração sempre disparava diante de sua presença  
\- O que você tá olhando? - Ashley cortou seus pensamentos  
\- ahh ...você dizia? - Ele disse desconcertado.  
\- Que meus poderes não são o suficiente  
\- Resolveremos isso em breve  
\- Como?  
\- Estamos rastreando uma nova fonte de poder que podemos converte-la para o mal  
\- Interessante...então se você achá-la....  
\- Será sua  
Ashley sorriu.  
\- Satisfeita agora?  
\- Não.  
Ashley jogou Plutariam na cama deitando-se em cima dele e o beijou com paixão. 

[MEGASHIP]

\- E você acha que esse disparo não é letal, Ranger Fantasma?  
\- Sim. Ele é totalmente seguro  
\- Essa é uma super dose do poder de Zordon. Certamente destruirá o mal que dominou Ashley  
\- Temos que ter cuidado. Plutariam ainda busca essa câmara do poder para drenar a última energia de Zordon  
\- Guardaremos com nossa vida - garantiu TJ  
\- Agora é só aguardar Ashley aparecer - Suspirou Andros  
.  
Plutariam e Ashley foram a terra. Darkonda disse que a última vez que o poder foi visto, foi no planeta dos rangers.

''Rangers, Plutariam e Ashley estão na Terra''  
Os rangers correram.

\- O que fazem aqui? - Perguntou Andros  
\- Estamos procurando uma fonte de poder, por acaso, você viu alguma? - Ashley respondeu sarcástica  
\- Jamais entregaríamos a vocês  
\- Então vocês não são úteis !  
Ashley golpeou os rangers que caíram indefesos no chão  
Plutariam com Darkonda observaram Ashley lutar com os rangers  
Um a um, Ashley ia atacando com extrema facilidade.  
TJ ajudou Andros a levantar  
\- Vamos lá Andros, precisamos gastar o máximo de energia dela  
Os rangers seguiram atacando Ashley que se irritou e soltou uma bola de energia neles e eles cairam seriamente machucados.  
\- Me entreguem o poder de Zordon!  
Ela disse pisando no capacete de Andros. \- Jamais, Cósmica - Ele empurrou a perna de Ashley.  
Plutariam foi para a perto da luta e se aproximou de Karone. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e apontou uma espada para ela.  
\- Você não tem escolha, Vermelho. Entregue.  
\- O poder foi destruído ! - Karone gritou  
\- Destruído?  
\- Plutariam mentiu para você, Cósmica. Não existe poder nenhum - Karone completou  
Ashley virou para Plutariam \- Do que ela está falando?  
\- Não vê que ele está te colocando para lutar e gastar energia até você não ser páreo para ele e ele roubar seu poder? - Karone falou com dificuldade  
Os olhos de Ashley viraram bolas de fogo. Ela percebeu que Plutariam também pensava em se livrar dela apenas pelo poder.  
\- Como ousa mentir para mim, Plutariam?  
Plutariam largou Karone no chão  
\- Como ousa me desafiar, Cósmica?  
\- Eu acho que o universo está pequeno demais para nós.  
Ashley puxou seu punhal e o transformou em espada.  
\- E agora sei como pegar uma fonte de poder mais próxima - ela riu  
Plutariam atacou Ashley  
\- Você nunca será ela!  
Ashley se defendeu e tornou a atacar. Os rangers se afastaram da batalha sangrenta.  
\- Quem seria ''Ela''? - Ashley indagou enquanto atacava  


*Flashback*  
Plutariam estava em campos floridos com uma jovem exatamente igual a Ashley.  
\- Eu te amo, Cósmica. Seremos felizes pra sempre.  
Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram.  
Tempos depois, Cósmica discutiu com Plutariam por conta dos seus poderes sombrios. Em um acesso de raiva, ele acerta sua noiva e a fere mortalmente.  
\- Me perdoe, não queria que fosse assim - Ele disse aos prantos.  
Cósmica falece nos braços de Plutariam  
*FIM DO FLASHBACK*  


\- Espero que Ashley vença Plutariam - Carlos suspirou  
Plutariam deu um duro golpe em Ashley que caiu e bateu a cabeça  
\- Você é ingênua, achou mesmo que eu cederia meu poder a você? - Plutariam a chutou  
Andros se levantou, mas Carlos o conteve.  
\- Andros, você não pode ir até lá é perigoso demais  
\- Reaja, Ash - Andros implorou baixinho  
Plutariam apontou a espada para o peito de Ashley  
\- Está na hora de pegar meu poder de volta  
\- Não !!! - Andros correu na direção de Plutariam  
Ele apertou o botão 03 do seu morpher e deixou uma grande massa de energia consumir seu corpo. Ele acionou a armadura de batalha do Ranger Espacial Vermelho  
\- Uau !! - Os rangers observaram impressionados a nova armadura do seu líder  
\- Deixe Ashley em Paz, Plutariam!  
Do alto, Andros acionou seus dois torpedos em direção a Plutariam, que o derrubou.  
Ashley recobrou sua consciência e correu para Plutariam caído e ergueu sua espada \- Agora seu poder será meu !!  
\- Andros, não podemos deixar Ashley pegar o poder de Plutariam ! - Alpha comunicou  
Quando ela começou a enfiar a espada no peito de plutariam, uma energia se concentrou no local. Andros voou na direção deles e rompeu o tubo do poder de Zordon próximo a eles dois.  
Houve uma grande onda de energia negativa e positiva que pode ser sentida a quilômetros de distância.  
Plutariam virou uma massa de ar negro e se dissipou  
Ashley caiu no chão desacordada.  
Os rangers voaram com a explosão. A armadura de batalha do Andros se desfez.  
\- Alpha, o que houve ? - Andros perguntou nervoso e tentando se levantar.  
\- O poder de Zordon destruiu o poder sombrio, Andros. Mas ela pode não ter resistido a carga de energia - Alpha disse com tristeza  
Andros e os outros rangers correram em direção ao corpo de Ashley. O Chip implantado em seu rosto havia caído. \- Não...não - Andros apertou seus olhos enquanto colocava Ashley no seu colo  
Os demais rangers alcançaram os dois e ficaram próximos aguardando uma reação de Ashley. \- Ash por favor, não nos deixe - Ele implorou  
TJ verificou o pulso de Ashley e olhou para Carlos fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Carlos não conseguiu conter o choro. Karone abraçou Zhane.  
Andros abraçou o corpo de Ashley e as lágrimas começaram a inundar seu rosto  
\- Por favor Ash... - Ele susurrava baixinho  
Suas lágrimas começaram a molhar o rosto de ashley. Ao tocar o rosto de Ashley, as lágrimas Karovan de Andros transmitiram uma energia para o coração de Ashley.  
\- Andros! - Carlos apontou  
Andros olhou para Carlos e em seguida, para Ashley. Ela começou a mover os olhos e acordou como se tivesse sem fôlego  
\- Ash!! - Seus companheiros gritaram  
\- O que houve comigo?  
Andros a abraçou  
\- É uma longa história, Ash.


	10. Paz

Ashley ainda estava um pouco confusa  
\- Pessoal, o que aconteceu? Plutariam me aprisionou e ameaçou implantar um chip de alteração de personalidade, desde então, não lembro de mais nada  
\- Venha, vamos para a nave. Você precisa ser medicada - Andros disse passando o braço de Ashley no seu ombro e ajudando sua amada a se reerguer.  
Os rangers levaram Ashley para a área médica, onde ela foi examinada e medicada.  
\- YAYAYAYA ela não tem mais nenhuma influência maligna, é nossa Ashley novamente - Alpha vibrou  
Os outros rangers comemoraram. \- Vamos deixar que ela descanse um pouco - Karone pediu e olhou para o irmão  
Andros fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça  
\- Eu sei que você não vai sair dai.. - Ela sussurrou sorrindo para o irmão e revirando os olhos de forma simpática.  
\- DECA, algum sinal de Darkonda ou Ecliptor?  
''Nenhum sinal detectado, Zhane''  
\- Vamos descansar pessoal.. - TJ chamou  
Andros voltou sua atenção para Ashley que estava dormindo serenamente.  
\- Finalmente esse pesadelo acabou, Ash. - Ele disse passando a mão em seus cabelos

[Horas depois..]

''Andros, são 07 horas na Alameda dos Anjos''  
\- Bom dia, DECA - Ele respondeu coçando os olhos  
A cama estava vazia  
\- Onde está Ashley?  
''Ela foi na terra visitar seus pais''  
''Verdade, ela foi dada como desaparecida na época'' - ele pensou  
Andros levantou e foi tomar um banho.  
\- Bom dia, Romeu - Zhane brincou  
Andros sorriu e acenou para o amigo.  
\- Quanto tempo não via seu sorriso! - Karone o abraçou  
\- Ash foi ver seus pais na terra  
\- Ela volta hoje? - Zhane questionou.  
\- Não sei...- Ele respondeu triste. Depois de tudo acabado, tudo que ele não queria era ficar longe de sua namorada.  
Para se distrair ele passou o dia ajudando o Ranger Fantasma a construir uma nova nave.  
\- Nunca se sabe quando o universo voltará a precisar de ajuda  
\- Tem razão, Ranger Fantasma. - Andros concordou  
Finalmente chegou a hora do ranger fantasma se despedir  
\- Quando veremos você novamente? - Carlos perguntou  
\- Eu estou presente em tudo que é bom e tudo que tem a força Ranger  
Andros franziu a testa.  
''Zordon?'' Andros pensou.  
\- Eu achei que você....- Andros disse incrédulo  
\- Ali era meu tubo de energia, mas não poderia viver tão engessado e indefeso.  
\- Por isso você sempre aparecia quando estávamos em apuros !! - TJ falou com alegria  
\- Fique um pouco mais conosco, Zordon! - Implorou Karone  
\- Outros Rangers precisam de mim.  
O Ranger Fantasma acenou com a cabeça e partiu.  
\- Meu Deus, que incrível ! Ele sempre foi o Zordon e nunca desconfiamos! - Carlos falou extasiado.  
O dia passou e Ashley ainda não havia retornado para a nave. Andros estava brincando impaciente com sua bola e Telecinese  
''Porque ela está demorando tanto?''  
Ele ouviu uma batida na porta  
\- Ash! - ele levantou  
Ele não conseguiu esconder a decepção quando viu que era Carlos perguntando se ele não ia se juntar a eles no observatório para ver a chuva de estrelas cadentes.  
\- ah...Encontro vocês mais tarde - ele disse decepcionado  
E voltou para o quarto.  
''Que idiota, ela está matando a saudade dos pais''  
Ele jogou sua bola de Telecinese e foi encontrar seus amigos. Zhane estava abraçado com Karone, enquanto Carlos e TJ conversavam sobre as estrelas.  
\- Cassie está ali em alguma delas - Apontou Zhane  
Andros olhou para o céu e agradeceu por tudo estar em paz novamente. Seu comunicador disparou  
\- Andros?  
\- Ash?  
\- Hey..o que estão fazendo por ai?  
\- Vendo as estrelas e você?  
\- Perseguindo uma bem rebelde...  
Andros riu lembrando do trocadilho que eles usavam no início...e em seguida, percebeu que a voz não vinha do comunicador ele virou e Ash estava atrás dele  
\- Ash! - Ela correu e o abraçou  
\- Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim, Andros.  
\- Jamais, Ash  
Ele a beijou.  
\- ooooowwwwwwwwwwwww que fofinhos! - Carlos e TJ começaram a brincar  
Ashley não conseguiu mais se concentrar no beijo e começou a rir olhando timidamente para os amigos. Ela foi encontrar Carlos e TJ e os abraçou  
\- TJ, me perdoe. Nunca quis te magoar - Ela disse envergonhada  
\- Nós te amamos, Ash - Ele a apertou e quanto Carlos brincava com as longas tranças de Ashley  
\- Que bom que você está de volta  
\- Ka, que saudade !!! - Ela disse se aproximando de Karone  
\- Ash, você está linda!  
As amigas se abraçaram  
\- Zhane!! Conseguiu sobreviver sem mim? - Ela deu um beijo em seu rosto.  
\- Ah, foi fácil. Difícil foi aturar o humor do Romeu sem Julieta ai - Ele disse em tom divertido  
Ashley riu  
\- Eu queria Cass aqui - Seus olhos ficaram marejados  
\- Ela está entre nós de alguma forma, Ash - Karone tocou no Morpher e abraçou Ashley novamente.  
\- Ela está com Zordon agora!  
\- Zordon? - Ashley perguntou incrédula  
\- O Ranger Fantasma, era Zordon - TJ completou  
\- Mas e o tubo que eu destruí? - Ela perguntou confusa  
\- Era apenas uma parte do poder dele. Ele perambula pelas galáxias auxiliando os rangers.  
\- Nossa, nunca imaginei ! - Ashley ficou surpresa  
\- Vai começar ! - Tj alertou  
\- O que?  
\- Chuva de estrelas, Ash - Andros a pegou pela mão - Venha!  
Os Rangers foram para o ponto mais alto.  
Ashley se acomodou entre as pernas de Andros, que a abraçou. A chuva de estrelas começou e iluminou todo o local. Os rangers ficaram impressionados.  
\- Daora! - Carlos comentou com TJ  
Andros abraçou Ashley com força. Como se não quisesse que ela nunca mais fosse embora. \- Eu te amo, Ash. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
\- Eu te amo, Andros - Ela disse virando para ele  
Ele a beijou e em seguida, Ashley devolveu o beijo com mais intensidade.  
\- Não me provoca, eu estou com saudade - Ele riu  
\- Eu também, Andros - Ela disse encarando o Ranger vermelho.  
\- Você vai voltar para a terra hoje?  
\- Sim, passei muito tempo fora de casa. Estou de castigo por ter desaparecido - Ela respondeu fazendo uma cara triste  
\- O que você disse aos seus pais sobre ter ficado fora esse tempo todo?  
\- Antes de fugir, combinei com minha vó que passaria um tempo lá, e ela confirmou tudo para os meus pais  
\- A Sra Hammond é incrível. Ela sabe que você tem um namorado agora? - Andros riu  
\- Sabe! Ela quer te conhecer...de novo - Ela sorriu  
\- Ela não vai nos fazer usar aquelas roupas, vai? - Andros disse divertido  
\- Eu espero que não ! - Ela ficou triste - Tenho que ir  
\- E quando acaba esse castigo?  
\- 01 mês em casa - Ela fez careta.  
Andros suspirou.  
''Uma ranger espacial de castigo. Céus.''  
\- Mas isso não impede que você não possa me visitar de repente - Ela deu uma risada levada  
\- De repente posso conhecer outro cômodos além da sala - Andros a beijou

\- Boa noite pessoal! - Os Rangers começaram a se despedir  
\- Andros você vem conosco? - Karone perguntou  
\- Vou acompanhar Ashley até sua casa  
\- Huuuuuuuuuuum - Zhane brincou  
\- Zhane! - Karone repreendeu dando um cutucão nele  
\- O que foi? - Eles sairam conversando...  
Ashley riu. Ela ficou feliz por Karone também estar namorando um cara legal. Zhane finalmente tomou um jeito.  
\- Eles formam um casal fofo, não é Andros? - Ela disse admirando o casal indo embora  
\- Sim. Espero que a Karone tenha superado a perda da Star - ele suspirou  
\- Eu também. Vamos?  
Eles seguiram para a terra.  


Ashley e Andros estavam caminhando de mãos dadas pela rua da Alameda dos Anjos.  
\- Depois eu quero saber tudo que aconteceu. Parece que vivi uma década em um ano. - Ela suspirou.  
\- Acho que não vale a pena, Ash. Você pode ficar magoada  
\- Eu sinto que magoei vocês demais.....você principalmente - Ela baixou a cabeça. \- Ash, não era você. Está tudo bem. Tudo voltou ao normal. - Eles continuaram a caminhar. Eles chegaram até a porta da casa de Ashley. Uma Casa branca grande, com jardim vasto.  
Ela tocou a campainha e uma senhora jovem e bem bonita abriu a porta  
-Oi mãe! - Ashley a beijou  
\- Esse é Andros  
\- É um prazer, senhora Hammond  
\- Igualmente, mocinho. Obrigada por acompanhar minha filha no horário correto.  
Ashley riu sem graça  
\- Mãe ! - Ela murmurou  
Andros riu  
\- Ela não sabe que a filha dela além de Power Ranger foi uma das piores vilãs que enfrentei e dona do corpo mais sexy que eu tive a sorte de tocar - Ele sussurrou  
Ashley deu um cutucão divertido nele  
\- Andros!! - Ela riu sem graça.  
As risadas foram interrompidas pelo convite da Sra Hammond para um jantar  
\- Então Sr Andros, de onde sua família é?  
\- Ko-35, Sra Hammond -  
A Mãe de Ashley olhou para a filha sem entender.  
\- Fica em Varsóvia, mãe - Ela disse piscando para Andros.  


O jantar foi bem divertido. Andros entendeu o jeito de ser simpático e receptivo de Ashley. Ela puxou à mãe  
\- Boa noite Sra Hammond ! Obrigada pelo jantar, estava ótimo.  
\- Venha mais vezes, querido! 01 hora, Srta Hammond - a mãe dela disse apontando para o relógio e fechado a porta da sala.  
\- Minha mãe acha que ainda sou virgem - Ashley riu  
\- Ela passou muito tempo longe de você. Eu a entendo.  
Ashley beijou Andros.

\- E o que você vai fazer agora, Andros?  
\- Te beijar um pouco mais? - ele riu  
\- Não bobo! - Ela disse sorrindo - Não tem mais ameaças na terra, o universo está em paz agora.. Você vai voltar para KO-35?  
Andros franziu a testa  
\- Quando era Cósmica, você deixou boa parte do meu planeta destruído, Ash. Eles vão precisar de toda a ajuda possível para reconstruí-lo.  
Ashley baixou o olhar e não conseguiu disfarçar a tristeza. Ela sabia que a conversa que teve com Cassie meses atrás estava acontecendo naquele momento: Uma possível despedida.

Andros a abraçou  
\- Não quero que a gente se separe  
\- Eu também não, Andros. Mas não sei o que pensar - Ela suspirou  
\- Será apenas algumas semanas.   
\- Namoro a distância? - Ela franziu a testa  
\- Você pode ir para Ko-35 conosco.  


Andros visitou Ashley todos os dias durante do castigo dela até o último dia.  
\- Então, o que vai dizer a sua mãe sobre KO-35 amanhã?  
\- Eu disse que vou conhecer sua família  
\- Uma pena você não ter conhecido meus pais. Eles iam te amar.  
Ashley baixou a cabeça, ela sentia que em partes, a culpa também foi dela.  
\- No que está pensando?  
\- Eu poderia ter impedido essa tragédia, Andros  
\- Nem tudo está sob nosso controle, Ash.  
Ela assentiu  
\- Vamos para a nave? Namorar de cadeirinha esse mês inteiro, me deu dor nas costas! - ele riu  



	11. Destino

Andros acordou e sorriu em silêncio ao ver Ashley dormindo tranquilamente em seu peito.  
Fazia muito tempo que o Ranger vermelho não sentia essa paz.  
Os rangers seguem focados agora em auxiliar os planetas aliados a reconstruírem suas defesas. Ele pensou no cenário de destruição em KO-35  
''Eles precisam de mim'' ele pensou.  
Ashley se moveu mas não acordou. Ela o abraçou forte.  
''E eu preciso dela'' ele suspirou.  
Andros não sabia o que fazer. Ele sabia que seu dever como Ranger deve vir antes de qualquer satisfação pessoal. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao perceber que Ashley estava acordando.

\- Bom dia - Ashley disse ainda sonolenta  
\- Bom dia - Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

''Estamos chegando a KO-35'' DECA alertou  
\- Nossa..vou tomar um banho e procurar algo legal para vestir - Ela disse brincando  
\- Você fica linda de vermelho - ele disse ao admirar Ashley com sua blusa.  
\- Bobo! Ela saiu em direção ao banheiro.  


Os demais Rangers terráqueos ficaram na Terra para qualquer urgência, pois não sabia o paradeiro de Ecliptor e Darkonda  
Andros, Karone, Zhane e Ashley partiram para auxiliar KO-35 com suas defesas. E Phantom Ranger continuava pela galáxia, ajudando os rangers a zelar pela paz.  
Ao chegar em KO-35, havia uma pequena recepção Karovan. O líder das tropas espaciais e alguns representantes do reino. \- Sejam bem vindos, Rangers - Alguns Karovans os saudaram.  
Eles agradeceram  
\- Sentimos muito pelos seus pais, Andros e Karone  
Eles assentiram  
\- Essa é Ashley ! - Andros apresentou.  
Ashley sorriu.  
\- É uma satisfação, ranger terráquea. - Os Karovans a saudaram.

Eles passaram alguns dias em KO-35 ajudando com a reconstrução das defesas do local. Zhane estava liderando a missão com o auxílio de Andros.  
Durante suas folgas, eles aproveitavam e mostravam as belezas naturais que restaram em KO-35 para Ashley e Karone, que apesar de Karovan, não conhecia seu planeta.  
\- Aqui é lindo! - Ela sorriu ao observar os campos floridos em um local onde não foi tocado pelo caos.  
\- Você moraria aqui, Ash? - Andros perguntou de forma descontraída.  
Ashley olhou para Andros com tristeza. Ela tinha planos na terra. Começar sua faculdade de moda, ter seu próprio apartamento e arrumar um emprego como qualquer jovem terráqueo normal. Desde que Andros chegou em sua vida, ela pensou que ele iria somar a todos esses planos, mas a triste realidade de mundos diferentes os colocaram diante de uma difícil situação: A escolha de ir ou ficar. Durante os dias que passaram lá, Andros e Ashley debatiam muito sobre o assunto. A discussão ficava acalorada algumas vezes, mas logo em seguida, a paz era restabelecida.  


Com as defesas básicas já reconstruídas, os Karovans seguiriam o plano restante com o auxílio de Andros e Zhane. Ashley já estava pronta para partir para seu planeta. Mas Andros decidiu ficar por mais alguns dias, enquanto montavam uma nova nave para defesa do espaço aéreo de KO-35.

\- Será apenas por mais alguns dias, Ash.  
Ashley assentiu com tristeza.  
\- Eu preciso voltar para a terra, Andros - Ela suspirou - Na realidade, já deveria ter voltado dias atrás.  
Andros a olhou com tristeza. Ele sabia dos planos terrestres que ela tinha. E jamais pediria para ela ficar, por mais que fosse o que ele mais quisesse no universo. Então eles combinaram que seu reencontro seria na terra, dentro de alguns dias. Andros deu a Ashley um comunicador intergaláctico para que eles pudessem se falar todos os dias enquanto ele estivesse longe. Alpha foi designado para retornar a terra junto com Ashley para auxiliar em projetos da NASADA ele também recebeu um comunicador para posicionar Andros e Zhane sobre a evolução dos projetos. Com todos os detalhes resolvidos, a nave foi abastecida e preparada para retornar a terra na manhã seguinte.

Antes de ir dormir, Ashley bateu no quarto de Karone para se despedir.  
\- Oi, Ash! - Ela falou com alegria abraçando a amiga  
\- Eu parto amanhã cedo, então, vim te dar um abraço! - Ela disse triste  
\- Sentirei muitas saudades. Quando você virá nos visitar?  
\- Provavelmente, daqui uns 7-8 meses...no fim das férias de verão da faculdade -  
\- Nossa, isso tudo?  
\- Espero que vocês me visitem antes - ela riu  
\- E quanto a você e Andros?  
Ashley baixou a cabeça e suspirou. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de como ficaria sua situação com Andros, ou estava evitando pensar sobre. Karone percebeu a incógnita no rosto da amiga e completou.  
\- Ash, vocês tem uma história fantástica. Lutem para não perder isso.  
\- Eu sei, Ka. Mas não posso exigir que Andros volte comigo. Ele tem os projetos dele, a vida dele e eu os meus.  
Karone suspirou. No fundo, Ashley tinha razão. Um dos dois precisaria abrir mão.  
\- Seguiremos namorando. Não sei até quando - ela riu sem graça  
\- Torço demais por vocês ! - Karone a puxou para um abraço.  
Zhane chegou e viu as amigas abraçadas. No fundo, ele sabia que não estava sendo fácil essa separação. Uma convivência intensa de meses, amores, amizades, salvar o mundo e sucumbir algumas vezes. Definitivamente, ser um Power Rangers era um misto de emoções e responsabilidades que eles abraçaram ainda tão jovens.  
Zhane se aproximou das duas e puxou Ashley para um abraço.  
\- Você será sempre a minha pirralha vilã favorita! -  
Karone riu - Zhane!! - Ela falou com tom de reprovação  
\- Obrigada por todo apoio pessoal. Sentirei saudades - Ela disse se afastando  
Andros estava no quarto que ele estava dividindo com Ashley desde então. Seus pensamentos estava acelerados. Ele estava lutando contra a tristeza que insistia em se instalar em seu peito. Ele se distraiu quando Ashley abriu a porta.  
\- Te acordei?  
\- Não..estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas  
Ela entrou e sentou a beira da cama.  
\- No que, por exemplo?  
\- Em tudo, Ash. - Ele disse se levantando e sentando ao lado de Ashley - Eu não consigo lidar com a saudade nem quando você está diante de mim. Não consigo imaginar como será amanhã - ele suspirou.  
Ashley deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e enroscou seus dedos no de Andros.  
\- Estou contando os minutos desde já pra te reencontrar - ela suspirou  
Andros a abraçou. Ashley não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.  
\- Hey, eu volto para a terra, ok?  
Ashley enxugou as lágrimas. As vezes, ela achava que Andros a achava uma boba adolescente. Ela levantou e seguiu fechando as malas. Andros foi ao encontro dela, e a puxou para um beijo  
\- Não quis te machucar, só quis te dizer que essa saudade não irá durar mais que alguns meses.  
Ashley assentiu e o beijou de volta.  
[MANHÃ SEGUINTE]

\- Eu nunca pensei que fosse me despedir - Ela disse com tristeza  
\- Eu sei. Será apenas por um curto espaço de tempo. Eu prometo que não vou te esquecer.  
\- Tem certeza que não vir comigo de imediato?  
\- Eles ainda precisam de mim em KO-35. Zhane não conseguirá sozinho e ainda existem ameaças lá fora. Nossa batalha ainda não acabou.  
Ela respeitou a decisão de Andros, embora não conseguisse esconder a tristeza.  
Ele a abraçou e a levou até a porta da nave, onde ela acenou pela última vez para ele, karone e Zhane.  
A porta fechou e alpha perguntou se poderia iniciar a viagem  
\- Sim, Alpha. Prepare o curso para a terra.  
\- Tudo pronto, vamos decolar - Alpha confirmou.  
Ashley começou a andar pela imensa e vazia nave. Seu coração doía como nunca havia sentido doer.  
Ao retornar para a terra, a Nave espacial ficou estacionada na NASADA para qualquer emergência e Alpha ficou trabalhando com os engenheiros.

[ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS.....]

Ashley foi encontrar Carlos e TJ no Ponto do Surf  
\- E ai, como vão as coisas pessoal?  
\- Tudo bem. Começo na liga profissional semana que vem, Ash - Carlos disse empolgado - e você?  
\- Eu comecei a morar sozinha e um apartamento perto do campus da faculdade de moda. Estou super empolgada com essa vida emancipada. - ela riu  
\- Fico feliz por você Ash, era o que você sempre sonhou  
\- Sim - ela suspirou triste  
Seus amigos sabiam que nos planos da tão sempre alegre Ashley faltava algo: Andros  
\- Vocês nunca mais tiveram contato?  
\- Quem?  
\- Andros - TJ completou  
\- Nós mantemos contato sempre que possível  
\- E como vão as coisas em KO-35?  
\- Estão cada vez melhores  
\- Ele não pensa em vir pra terra?  
\- Acho que não, Carlos. É o planeta dele. Jamais o colocaria em posição de escolha, seria muito egoísta da minha parte.  
\- Vocês se gostam tanto... - Carlos suspirou  
\- Ele disse que seria apenas por alguns dias, mas já fazem alguns meses. - Ela suspirou  
\- Não acredito que depois de tudo, vocês fiquem separados, Ash  
\- As vezes, o Destino não é tão amigo, Carlos.  
Ela falou com tristeza e decidiu mudar de assunto quando Adele serviu batatinhas.

Ashley voltou para casa e acionou seu comunicador. Ela estava decidida a por um ponto final nessa história. Ela sentia que Andros não ia voltar ou pior: Não queria voltar e não sabia como dizer isso a ela. Ela abriu o sinal de comunicação.  
\- Andros?  
\- Oi Ash  
\- Pode falar?  
\- Com você? Sempre - ele sorriu.  
\- Você conheceu alguém ou desistiu de nós? - Ela perguntou com medo da resposta  
\- Ash...que pergunta é essa?  
\- Você disse que seriam dias, já fazem dois meses.. Estamos literalmente em mundos diferentes. Você não pode sair de KO-35 nem eu da terra.  
Andros suspirou do outro lado da transmissão  
\- Não temos como continuar assim, Andros. Isso tudo tá me deixando muito deprimida  
\- Você quer desistir de nós, Ash?  
\- Andros, não existe mais ''nós''. Só você que não consegue ver. Ko-35 já está normalizada, Karone me contou dias atrás.  
Você não pretende sair daí e talvez não saiba como dizer ou encarar isso. Então, nada mais justo que ambos sigam suas vidas.  
\- Ok, se você prefere assim... - Ele disse irritado.  
\- Não se trata de preferir. É o destino, Andros. Vamos seguir nossas vidas sem culpa e sem esperar por um tempo que nunca irá chegar.  
\- Tudo bem, Ash. Eu tenho certeza que você será muito feliz. Você merece.  
\- Você também, Andros. Adeus  
Ashley jogou o comunicador no chão e o pisoteou. Ela pôs a mão no rosto tentando conter as lágrimas que caiam.  
Ela tinha que ser forte e seguir em frente, sem procurar culpados. A decisão de foi de ambos.  


Ela caminhou até o criado mudo do quarto e pegou um porta retrato.  
\- Que saudades de você, Cassie. Não tenho mais você, nem TJ e Carlos que estão indo para outra cidade e Andros em outro planeta...  
Ashley tinha a sensação que a missão Ranger deu tudo e ao mesmo tempo, tirou tudo que ela tinha. 

Andros não conseguiu acreditar na conversa que ele acabara de ter com Ashley.  
Ele ligou para Zhane e disse o que houve.  
\- E o que você pretende fazer, Andros?  
\- Consertar as coisas, Zhane. Começando por KO-35. Vou finalizar o que preciso aqui e partir em breve.  
\- E se ela não quiser mais saber de você?  
\- Eu deixarei na mão do destino, Zhane.  
Zhane tinha certeza dos sentimentos do seu amigo por Ashley. As obras em KO-35 atrasaram pois eles precisaram fazer várias viagens intergalácticas em busca de suprimentos. Talvez fosse esse atraso que abriu precedentes para as desconfianças de Ashley. 

[Meses depois..]  
A campainha do apartamento de Ashley tocou e ela saiu correndo para atender.  
\- Pois não? - Ela disse abrindo a porta  
Não havia ninguém - Que estranho - Ashley voltou para o apartamento e fechou a porta.  
Ela precisava dormir, pois amanhã a aula iniciaria cedo.  
Ela pôs sua roupa de dormir e deitou. Por um momento, ela pensou na conversa que teve com Andros meses atrás:.  
''Que coisa triste terminar assim''  
Depois daquele dia, Ashley nunca mais conversou com Andros. Mesmo quando tinha contato com Karone, ela não tocava no assunto, mesmo com muita vontade de perguntar como ele estava, se já estava com alguém..  
"E se ele tiver seguido em frente? E se ele conheceu outra garota?"  
Ela passou a mão em seu colar que ainda usava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os últimos meses foram de estudo e trabalho intensos. Todo convite de saída que recebia, era negado pois Ashley estava totalmente focada em sua faculdade de moda. Era essa a desculpa que ela usava para esconder que até o momento ninguém despertou seu interesse e ela só sabia pensar em Andros.  
''Quando isso tudo vai passar?''  
De repente ouviu um barulho na sua janela. Ela abriu e foi para a varanda. Ao olhar para o céu, ficou admirada com a chuva de estrelas.  
\- Nossa, como o céu está lindo hoje... a última vez que o vi assim tão bonito foi no....  
\- Observatório da Meganave.  
Ashley arregalou os olhos ao olhar para trás.  
\- Andros?  
Ele sorriu e foi em sua direção  
\- Como você chegou aqui? Eu achei que você estava em Ko-35  
\- Não foi fácil te achar. Por sorte, sua mãe lembrou de mim e me deu seu endereço novo.  
Ashley sorriu. \- E então, o que faz aqui? - Ela disse tentando manter o tom formal  
\- Bom, eu tentei contato com você várias vezes pelo comunicador e não consegui...gostaria de saber se estava bem  
\- Bem...eu estou. E você?  
\- Eu me tornei general de brigada intergalática junto com Zhane, Ash.  
\- Fico feliz por você. Estou terminando o primeiro semestre de moda. Estou amando. - ela riu timidamente ao perceber que Andros não parava de encará-la.  
Um breve silêncio tomou conta da varanda do apartamento de Ashley.  
\- Karone e Zhane estão esperando um bebê novamente - Ele disse quebrando o gelo.  
\- Nossa, que maravilha! Eles merecem depois de tudo que passaram...aqueles tempos não foram fáceis ! - Ela disse sorrindo  
Andros continuou encarando Ashley até a mesma se sentir desconfortável.  
\- Aqui fora tá um pouco frio, né? Quer uma xícara de chocolate quente? - Ela disse cruzando os braços tentando cobrir a curta camisola que usava pra dormir.  
\- Eu adoraria  
Eles entraram e Ashley pegou seu hobbie. Eles caminharam em direção a cozinha e começaram a conversar sobre KO-35 e o clima foi se tornando menos tenso enquanto ela prepara o chocolate quente.  
\- Demora um pouco mais, pois não tenho um Synthetron aqui - Ela disse timidamente ao olhar para Andros  
Andros riu.  
Ele ficou admirando Ashley fazer o chocolate. Em alguns momentos enquanto estavam em silêncio, os olhares deles se cruzavam rapidamente, e Ashley desviava o olhar de forma tensa. A atração que um sentia pelo outro era nítida e os meses que passaram afastados, não mudou nada. Momentos depois, o clima estava mais descontraído, eles estavam bebendo chocolate quente e conversando sobre as histórias de faculdade da Ashley.  
\- E então a professora me deu um C por conta do corte do tecido - Ela disse gargalhando  
\- Que injusto, você é tão dedicada em tudo que faz - ele completou  
Entre um gole e outro de Chocolate, Andros riu das histórias de Ashley.  
\- Então, onde você está hospedado? - Ela perguntou curiosa.  
\- Estou na casa do Carlos  
\- É perto daqui.. - ela concluiu  
Eles ficaram em silêncio. Ashley gostaria de perguntar quanto tempo mais ele iria ficar, mas preferiu não estender o assunto.  
\- Está tarde, não é? - ele riu  
\- Ainda tenho aula amanhã. Último dia antes das férias  
\- Então preciso ir, Ash.  
Ashley o acompanhou até a porta. Andros aproximou seu rosto de Ashley e por um momento ela pensou que ele ia tentar beijá-la, mas ele foi em direção a sua bochecha e deu um rápido beijo.  
\- Foi bom te ver, Ash. Obrigada pelo chocolate quente é bem mais gostoso que o do Megaship.  
\- bobo ! - ela disse sorrindo  
\- Boa noite, Ash -  
Ashley ficou confusa. Primeiro, ele aparece tarde da noite no seu apartamento, eles bebem chocolate quente enquanto conversam sobre suas vidas e na hora de se despedir dá um tímido beijo na bochecha de boa noite. Ashley afastou seus pensamentos ao perceber que Andros ainda a encarava esperando a resposta.  
\- Boa noite, Andros.  
Ela fechou a porta.

''Porque ele tem que reaparecer justo agora?''  
Ashley passou a mão em seus cabelos. A vontade dela era de abraçar e beijar Andros. Mas ela não podia trazer a tona um assunto que já foi declarado encerrado, ao menos, teoricamente.  


\- E então, como foi lá?  
\- Ela foi totalmente casual - Ele suspirou  
\- Vamos lá, tenha paciência, já fazem alguns meses, Andros.  
\- E se ela arrumou alguém, Zhane? E se apenas me recebeu por ser cordial?  
\- Receber não foi bem o que pareceu, Don Juan. Você apareceu na janela dela no meio da noite - Zhane bufou  
\- Eu não deveria ter vindo. Ashley já me esqueceu, Zhane.  
\- Você não vai desistir agora, não é? Você se mudou, arrumou um emprego para ficar com a garota que ama e vai desistir na primeira dificuldade ??  
Andros suspirou  
\- Eu não sei se ela ainda sente o mesmo por mim  
\- Você perguntou?  
Andros ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha. Tudo que ele não queria era que o sorriso de Ashley sumisse durante a boa conversa que eles tiveram naquela noite. Ele tinha medo de ressuscitar alguma mágoa.  
Zhane sorriu ao olhar para Karone. Ela estava do outro lado do quarto em uma ligação com Ashley tratando do mesmo assunto e tinha acabado de encerrar a ligação com Ashley.  
\- Romeu e Julieta versão espaço! - Zhane disse divertido.  
\- Eles se amam, Zhane. Só precisam entender isso de uma vez. Estão destinados um ao outro...e isso é mais forte que tudo.  


Após desligar com Karone, Ashley deitou e tentou dormir. Mas a visita de Andros não saiu da sua cabeça. ''Ele arrumou um emprego aqui ou em KO-35?'' ''Não seja boba, Ash. Ele jamais sairia de KO-35'' Ashley apertou os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos em vão. Por mais que todas as noite até então seu último pensamento fosse Andros, esse sentimento parece que voltou de forma arrebatadora. ''Nada mudou'' ela pensou.


	12. Adeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem ! =)  
> Deixem comentários!

Ashley finalmente terminou a última prova.  
Ela levou seus livros para casa e os guardou na estante da sala.  
\- Primeiro dia de férias !!! uhuuu - ela vibrou  
Por um momento, ela parou e se perguntou se Andros ainda estava na Terra. Ela pegou seu telefone e discou o telefone da casa de Carlos.  
''Olá, aqui é a Família Vallerte. Não estamos no momento, deixe seu recado''  
Ela desligou o telefone.  
''Ele se foi'' ela pensou.  
''Droga, e se fui fria demais com ele? E se ele quisesse dizer algo? Deus, ele é tímido. Que droga, Ashley!''  
Ela falou dando tapas na testa. Ela pegou seu comunicador antigo e abriu o sinal para falar com Karone.

\- Ka?  
\- Oi Ash, tudo bem?  
\- Estou de férias! E liguei também pois queria te parabenizar pela gravidez! -  
\- Obrigada! Como soube? Estava planejando te contar hoje a noite  
\- Andros veio aqui ontem e me falou  
\- hum...E como foi a visita?  
\- Não sei dizer, Ka. Estou confusa...não entendi o motivo dele ter vindo. Achei que ele fosse pedir pra voltar, ou dizer que veio pra ficar....mas ele foi tão formal, veio dizer que apareceu apenas para saber se ''tava tudo bem'' e depois foi embora - Ela suspirou  
\- Ash, você sabe que o Andros não sabe lidar bem com as emoções dele.  
-Eu sei Ka. Mas também nunca sei quando posso tomar a atitude de algo e me magoar. Ele parece ser imprevisível.  
\- Ash, Andros te ama. Isso qualquer pessoa pode perceber. Ele só pode ter dificuldade de expressar isso depois de um tempo, estar inseguro.   
\- Ele já voltou para KO-35?   
\- Não. Ele não te contou? Ele mudou em definitivo para a terra. A missão dele aqui acabou, Ash.   
Ashley sentiu seu peito encher de alegria ao ouvir as palavras de Karone   
\- Então vou continuar tentando contato na casa de Carlos! - Ela disse entusiasmada   
\- Na torcida que vocês se entendam o quanto antes, Ash.   
\- Obrigada, Ka - Ashley desligou o sinal do comunicador   


\- Quanto estou confusa, nada melhor que comida japonesa ! - Ela pensou divertida!!  
Ela fez um pedido no restaurante e foi tomar um banho em seguida. Andros não saia da cabeça dela. Ao escolher sua roupa, por um momento ela parou para pensar que não tinha mais a obrigação de usar o amarelo da sua cor ranger.  
Ela riu consigo mesma. ''Minha cor favorita sempre foi o vermelho'' Ela disse escolhendo um vestido vermelho curto confortável e com alças finas para seu jantar sozinho de férias.  
A gatinha de estimação dela apareceu  
\- Oi Cósmica, por onde esteve? - Ela abraçou a felina - Me fará companhia hoje? Pedi sushis  
Ashley preparou uns drinks e começou a beber.  
A Campainha tocou.  
Ashley saiu apressada para atender a porta.  
\- Oi Ash  
Ashley ficou paralisada.  
\- Oi Andros...  
''Ai meu Deus...e agora? Seja corajosa e mantenha a naturalidade Ashley Hammond''  
\- Eu posso entrar? - ele disse com um tímido sorriso.  
\- Ah sim, claro! Desculpe. Eu pensei que era outra pessoa - Ashley disse nervosa  
\- Você está esperando alguém então? - Ele frisou a testa, sem conseguir disfarçar o incomodo  
\- Sim, o entregador de restaurante - ela riu sem graça  
''Que idiota Ashley, disfarça''  
Andros deu um sorriso aliviado até que Ashley abriu a porta e sinalizou que ele entrasse   
Ele estava vestindo um calça preta desgastada e uma blusa vermelha despojada. Ele não parecia mais ser um garoto do espaço, tirando o detalhe dos seus cabelos.  
''Ele se vestindo como humano normal está cada vez mais bonito...ou seria a saudade?''  
\- Vim em uma hora errada, Ash? - Andros disse olhando para as bebidas na mesa  
\- Não, está tudo bem, Andros. Estava comemorando o primeiro dia de férias - Ela tomou um gole da bebida - Servido?  
\- Eu nunca tomei um drink da terra, mas sim, obrigado.  
Ashley fez um drink para Andros e o serviu. Ao entregar o copo, as mãos deles levemente se tocaram. Ashley ficou sem graça e soltou o copo.  
\- Os drinks da terra são bons - ele disse repetindo o gole   
\- Então, a que devo a honra da sua visita? - Ela perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade da resposta   
Andros ia começar a falar quando a campainha tocou. Ashley levantou e foi receber a entrega.  
\- Você me acompanha? É comida Japonesa! - ela disse sorrindo lembrando do hábito que eles tinham de comer comida japonesa nas folgas das batalhas.  
\- Claro, virou minha favorita. Como quase todos os dias no Syntrethon - Ele sorriu   
Ashley decidiu conversar sobre outros assuntos e o jantar seguiu sem menos tensões. Eles seguiram bebendo alguns drinks no sofá até que a gata de estimação de Ashley pulou no colo de Andros. Ele se assustou.  
\- Calma, é minha mascote. O nome dela é Cósmica.  
Andros franziu a testa em tom de reprovação com o nome da gata.  
\- Não acredito que você colocou esse nome nela! - ele falou mal humorado   
\- Eu queria um nome forte, Andros. E querendo ou não, esse nome fez parte de uma história muito importante na minha vida - Ela falou com tristeza   
\- Porque ela está avançando em mim ? - Ele perguntou com medo da felina   
\- Ela tá querendo carinho - Ashley disse rindo quando pegou a mão de Andros e a guiou para a cabeça da gata  
\- Viu ? Ela gostou de você, mesmo você sendo um chato   
Eles riram. Andros encarou Ashley, eles estavam bem próximos fisicamente. Andros se aproximou cada vez mais de Ashley até que a Gata pulou do sofá e os distraiu. -  
\- Você quer outro drink? - Ela perguntou sem graça  
\- Sim, obrigado.  
Ashley levantou e foi até a cozinha para preparar outro drink. Enquanto ela preparava o drink, Andros se levantou e foi até ao encontro dela na cozinha. Ela sentiu a presença de Andros atrás dela. Ela ficou imóvel sem saber como reagir, até que as mãos de Andros envolveram a sua cintura e a viraram para ele.  
\- Andros... - Ela tentou falar algo sem se embaraçar nas próprias palavras   
\- Ash, não consigo acreditar que me esqueceu - Ele disse aflito   
\- E o que isso importa agora, Andros? Tivemos essa conversa há quase 01 ano atrás. Já passou tanto tempo - ela suspirou  
\- Eu ainda amo você - Ele falou tocando o queixo de Ashley e erguendo seu rosto para manter o contato visual   
Essas palavras eram tudo que Ashley gostaria de ouvir. Mas o problema deles dois ia além do sentimento, eles estavam presos em seus mundos.  
\- Não adianta..nossos problemas nunca foram o que sentimos um pelo outro - ela suspirou  
\- Eu estou trabalhando na terra e pretendo comprar uma residência fixa em breve, o que falta? - Ele falou ansioso  
\- Somos rangers, Andros. Temos planetas diferentes, aspirações diferentes. A batalha contra o mal ainda não acabou. Quantas perdas ainda teremos? E se eu perder você?   
Ashley baixou a cabeça, esses meses todos geraram uma mágoa em seu coração que não estava deixando-a pensar.   
\- E estar afastado de mim reduziria a dor da sua perda? - ele perguntou com tristeza - Se for o caso, prometo que nunca mais vou te importunar. Nos encontraremos apenas em batalhas necessárias - ele completou   
\- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Andros - Ela se perdeu em sua própria confusão   
Andros tocou o rosto de Ashley com as duas mãos e aproximou do rosto dele. \- Diz pra mim o que você quer nesse momento e eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto - Ele disse encarando os olhos castanhos de Ashley   
Ela tentou, porém não conseguiu falar que queria distância dele. Afinal, não era o que ela queria. Andros se aproximava cada vez mais dela mas ela se afastava até que encostou na parede e ficou sem saída. \- Diga! - Ele continuava segurando o rosto dela   
Ashley balançou a cabeça sem argumentos o desejo era maior do que qualquer assunto pendente que eles tinham naquele momento. Andros se aproximou dela e a beijou. A principio, ela tentou reagir, mas não tinha força para lutar contra algo que ela também queria e desejava a bastante tempo.   
\- Não adianta o quanto você negue, esse beijo me diz que nada mudou, Ash - ele disse acariciando o rosto dela recuperando o fôlego do longo beijo.   
\- Nada mudou, Andros. Apesar do medo de tudo que possa acontecer, nada mudou   
Ashley não conseguia negar seus sentimentos, não depois daquele beijo, mesmo depois de revelar seus planos, Ashley ainda tinha receio do que pudesse dar errado entre eles dois. Mas Andros começou a beijá-la novamente e a acariciar seu corpo, descendo a mão pela cintura e indo em direção as coxas dela. A sua respiração ficou ofegante e então Andros colou seu corpo ao dela, pressionando-a ainda mais contra a parede. 

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, de forma intensa e apaixonada, mas Ashley lutou contra o que estava sentindo e empurrou Andros.  
\- Não brinque com meus sentimentos, Andros. - Ela disse irritada batendo no peito dele  
Andros segurou seu braço e a puxou para mais perto.  
\- KO-35 não precisa tanto de mim o tanto que eu preciso de você, Ash. Chega dessa distância e desse teatro de bons amigos. O que tiver de enfrentar, enfrentaremos juntos  
Ashley ia dizer algo, mas Andros a beijou mais uma vez. Ela desistiu de lutar contra o que estava sentindo e deixou seus sentimentos comandarem a situação.  
Andros apertava o corpo dela com força, revelando o grande desejo que estava sentindo em matar a saudade que o atormentava a meses. A mão de Ashley passou pelos ombros de Andros, enquanto o beijo deles seguia longo e ardente.

\- Você está tão linda - Ele disse com a respiração ofegante entre o fim de um beijo e o início de outro  
\- Andros, eu...  
As palavras de Ashley foram interrompidas pelas carícias de Andros no pescoço dela.  
Ashley se permitiu viver aquele momento sem pensar no restante da conversa. Tudo que ela queria estava diante de seus olhos: Ele.  
Eles foram caminhando devagar em direção a cama de Ashley sem desgrudar os lábios um do outro. Ashley desfez os botões da camisa de Andros enquanto ele beijava seu colo com paixão e tentava baixar a alça do seu vestido. Ele pegou a camisa aberta e jogou no chão, Ashley acariciou o peito nu de Andros. Sua pele estava quente. Ele a puxou para junto dela, e tirou seu vestido e a guiou até a cama ficando por cima dela. Ele beijou o corpo de Ashley inteiro com muito desejo. Ao chegar no quadril, ele puxou delicadamente a calcinha dela e jogou de lado.  
Ashley ficou excitada e sentiu sua respiração ficar ofegante.  
\- Saudades do seu cheiro - Ele disse beijando a coxa de Ashley - Sua pele - Ele começou a beijar a parte interior da coxa de Ashley  
Saudade do seu sabor  
Ashley gemeu. Andros começou a passar sua boca no sexo de Ashley como se tivesse se torturando-a  
Ela não conseguiu conter a ansiedade e apertou o ombro de Andros, que entendeu a sua urgência e começou a satisfazê-la.  
Ashley apertava o travesseiro com força, seu corpo se contorcia de prazer diante da boca de Andros. Ela apoiou uma das pernas no ombro dele, que começou a chupar com mais força. Sua mão acariciava a coxa de Ashley e descia em direção a sua virilha. A cada toque dele, Ashley se contorcia ansiosa pelo passo seguinte.  
Andros brincou com o Clítoris de Ashley enquanto seus dedos a penetravam.  
Ashley gemeu em uma mistura de tesão com impaciência, dessa prazerosa tortura.  
Andros subiu seu corpo em direção ao de Ashley. Ele beijou seu quadril, barriga, umbigo e passou a língua até os seios de Ashley, enquanto seus dedos alternavam sem seu clítoris e penetrar rápido nela  
Impaciente de prazer, Ashley empurrava a mão de Andros querendo mais enquanto ele mordiscava seu seio e o passava a língua nele  
\- Você está me torturando - Ela disse com voz rouca  
\- E você gosta - Ele disse elevando sua boca até o pescoço de Ashley.  
Ashley puxou Andros e o virou na cama  
\- Minha vez agora - ela sorriu enquanto puxava a calça de Andros e jogava fora da cama.  
Andros sorriu enquanto observava a excitação de Ashley. Ela o puxou e ele ficou sentado a beira da cama e ela ficou de quatro no chão diante dele.  
Eles estavam consumidos pelo desejo e a adrenalina do momento. \- Ash....ohhhh....céus - Ele gemia enquanto Ashley o chupava com tesão  
Andros enrolou os cabelos de Ashley em seu pulso e a observou beijá-lo. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais excitado  
Ele não conseguia conter os gemidos e estava próximo do seu clímax. Ela chupava cada vez mais rápido, alternando velocidade e forca. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás intensificando a sensação de apenas sentir Ashley com a boca entre suas pernas. Andros empurrava levemente a cabeça de Ashley com movimento de subir e descer, indicando que não aguentaria mais tanto tempo. Ele gemeu de prazer e se derramou na boca da Ashley  
\- Não acabamos aqui - ela disse mordendo o lábio  
\- Você vai me matar - ele disse rindo e tentando recobrar o fôlego  
\- Deveria... - ela riu  
Ela levantou e foi para a cama, e sentou em Andros que não havia recobrado seu vigor ainda. Ashley começou a esfregar seu corpo no de Andros enquanto mordia a orelha dele e beijava seu pescoço, fazendo com que ele retomasse sua excitação.  
\- Você me deixa louco - Ele falou com a respiração ofegante enquanto passava as mãos na bunda de Ashley.  
\- Me prova que você tá tão louco assim - Ela o beijou com provocação  
Andros a virou na cama e ficou entre as pernas dela e começou a penetrá-la com menos gentileza que da última vez que eles fizeram amor  
Ashley gemeu e enroscou suas pernas no corpo de Andros, seu desejo por ele era urgente.  
Ele a penetrou rapidamente com movimentos rápidos e contínuos. Os gemidos deles se misturaram  
Andros puxou o corpo de Ashley e a deixou sentada em cima dele. Ela moveu seus quadris sem parar em cima dele. Ele gemia cada vez mais alto com as mãos fixadas nos quadris de Ashley, que cavalgava com intensidade em Andros, apoiando suas mãos no ombro dele.  
Ela o abraçou a distância entre os corpos dele diminuiu.  
Andros continuou manipulando os quadris de Ashley até sentir seu corpo atingir o ápice do prazer mais uma vez. Ele soltou o quadril de Ashley e puxou o rosto dela para um beijo.  
\- Isso foi incrível - ele disse com a voz ofegante.  
\- Acho que foi a saudade - Ela riu ao sair de cima dele e deitar na cama  
\- Posso encarar isso como um perdão?  
\- Não sei, talvez você tenha que me pedir mais perdões - ela disse divertida  
\- Quantos forem necessários - Ele disse beijando Ashley  


/   
[MANHÃ SEGUINTE]

Ashley acordou ainda em êxtase ao olhar para Andros ainda dormindo com sua gatinha ao lado. Ela sentou e ficou observando a cena pacífica.  
Até que Andros ainda dormindo abraçou a gata achando que fosse Ashley. De repente, ele começou a espirrar  
\- Droga! Pensei que fosse você - Ele falou divertido  
\- Você tem que acostumar a dividir a cama com ela - Ela disse rindo do namorado  
O comunicador de Andros disparou  
\- Na escuta - Ele disse sentando na cama  
\- Andros, reuna os rangers! Precisamos partir para a Galáxia perdida de Kayran - Disse Zordon  
''Kayran? Plutariam?'' Ashley entrou em estado de alerta  
\- Plutariam está vivo? Não pode ser!Ele morreu, nós vimos isso acontecer !  
\- Vamos, precisamos reunir os demais -  



End file.
